Telling Draco
by tkmoore
Summary: From the Hands Universe. After four years of marriage Ginny discovers she's pregnant, now how to tell Draco. I'm increasing the rating because but it won't be until later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Telling Draco

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the computer this was written on. All characters are owned by JKR, except for the one's that will be mentioned in A/N at the end of the chapter, please read it over so I can give proper credit where it is due. I'm so broke I make the church mouse look like a millionaire, so please don't waste your time or your lawyers._

Ginny groaned when the sun shining in through the windows landed on her face. Rolling to her side, she grabbed Draco's pillow and covered her head, trying to fall back asleep. Breathing deeply, she caught Draco's scent and hugged the pillow closer.

Still only half-awake, she reached over for him but found empty space and she sat up quickly looking for him. Then she remembered he was still in Egypt with Blaise and Anton. Gods, she hated when he was away on business. Flopping back down she gathered his pillow and hugged it tight wishing it was him.

She peaked out over the pillow at the clock on Draco's bedside table. It was half past ten and she still felt like she hadn't slept at all. Granted she hadn't gotten home from St. Mungo's until after two this morning. In truth, she had felt exhausted and drained all week.

She had gotten used to her easy hours in the trauma ward. After the war, she hadn't needed to work but still wanted to. While Draco had embraced many of the changes overtaking the wizarding world, _his_ wife working crazy shifts and weekends was not one of them. So they had agreed to compromise.

She would continue to work as a healer on weekdays, but no nights, and no weekends. It was a hard sell to her supervisors, but in the end, they agreed when she told them that it was that or she would resign. She had simply told them that after living through the war, her marriage was much more important than her job and if she had to choose then they would lose hands down.

On Wednesday, Maria, one of her co-workers, had gotten an owl that her father had fallen ill and she was needed back at the family's home in Spain. With Draco out of town this week, Ginny had offered to help cover some of her hours by staying until nine in the evenings.

Friday nights were always busy, but add to that a Quidditch match between the Chudley Cannons and the Falmouth Falcons...That particular match always promised to be a dirty and bloody fight. Last night was no exception and the players had begun arriving before the end of the match. To make matters worse, a huge fight had erupted in the stands between the fans, and curses and hexes had flown everywhere.

Ginny had been furious when several children had been brought in that had gotten caught in the crossfire. One little boy had been injured quite seriously when he had been struck by a miss-fired curse and had hit his head when he was throw backwards.

Ginny had patched him up but he had remained unconscious for several hours. They had not even known who the little boy was and Ginny had sat with him before a frantic witch finally showed up about midnight when she had heard about the fight at the match and her husband and son had not returned home.

It had taken some time to calm the woman down but by the time she had, the little boy had begun to come around. A short time later, when a medi-witch was leading an injured wizard into the room, the man was looking for his son and the family was reunited.

By the time Ginny left the young family, the wizard was hugging his son in relief and his wife was alternating between fussing over them and yelling at her husband for the whole fiasco, swearing he had scared ten years off her life.

When Ginny finally got home she was exhausted and in tears. As she had sat with the boy stroking his hair and whispering to him she had felt such a yearning in heart for a baby with white blonde hair and gray eyes it nearly broke her heart.

Exhaustion was a problem that she had been dealing with all week. She normally ran everyday before work, but this entire week she had slept in until the last possible minute. At first, she had blamed it on not sleeping well because Draco was gone. She always did have trouble sleeping when he was away. But as the week wore on she felt the exhaustion down to her very soul.

Drifting in and out of sleep, Ginny thought about the little boy from last night. She had not been able to leave him, the pull on her heartstrings being too strong. She thought back to the month before and the events leading up to their anniversary.

Draco and Ginny had just celebrated their fourth wedding anniversary the month before and she had expected that they would have started their own family by now. They had spent most of their first year of marriage separated because of the war. A couple of months after their first anniversary, the war had ended and they had just wanted to spend as much of their time together as possible. 

Draco, with the help of his closest friends Blaise Zabini and Anton McGregor, had gone to work cleaning up all of the businesses in Malfoy International. He would not allow the corruption that his father had caused continue to taint the Malfoy name. Making Blaise and Anton full partners, the three men worked relentlessly to ferret out any illegal or shady dealings.

Draco was a smart businessman, and had said there was plenty of money to be made honestly. One of those ideas was a partnership he had formed with her brothers, Fred and George. The twins had taken an interest in muggle technology and how it could be enhanced and applied to the wizarding world. While Draco had been raised very old school and held with many traditions, he was never one to let an opportunity pass him by and with Blaise and Anton in full agreement, the five men had taken the wizarding world by storm.

So the second and third years of their marriage had been very busy. They had discussed starting a family, as it was something that they both wanted very much. If you asked Draco, he would tell you he loved being an only child but only Ginny knew how lonely he had been and how he had wished for a brother or sister. He had found the nearest thing in Blaise and Anton, but he didn't want his own child to grow up alone. That was fine with Ginny, she wasn't eager to out-do her parents, but she wanted several little Malfoys running around the house.

As it had gotten closer to their fourth anniversary, Ginny had begun to wonder why she hadn't gotten pregnant yet. I mean, she was a Weasley after all. Most of her brothers had one or more children and both Molly and Narcissa had started to drop less than subtle hints about Draco and Ginny providing them with a grandchild.

She had gotten depressed by the whole situation and finally, the night before their anniversary, she had broken down. Draco had come home from work to find her in bed crying her heart out. He had no idea what she was so upset about. Climbing into bed he had gathered her up in his arms gently calmed her down. When she had stopped crying she had asked him 'what was wrong with her', why had she hadn't gotten pregnant yet?

They had spent the entire evening in bed talking about having children and nosy mothers. As Draco held her he told her that he was ready to bring the next Malfoy heir into the world in due time. Then he had put his finger under her chin so he could look her in the eye and told her that she was what was most important to him and that they had to let nature take it course. Lightly running his hand up and down her back, he told her 'the more she worried about it, the longer it would take for it to happen'.

The morning of their anniversary they shared breakfast in bed and he told her that they were going to do all the things they had never gotten to do before they got married. He had planned the entire day to make up for all dates they had never gotten to go on and all the things they had missed out on because of the war.

He Apparated them to London where they started with a trip to Diagon Alley, holding hands and doing a little fun shopping. Then they had gone into muggle London and had a picnic in the park. After that, they had gone horseback riding, to a concert in the park, and finally they had gone home to change for dinner. They had a romantic dinner for two in a little Italian restaurant and danced for hours afterwards. When they'd finally gotten home, they'd exchanged gifts in front of the fire and made love until morning.

When Ginny woke again, the clock read noon and she got out of bed to shower and get dressed. In the bathroom, she looked in the mirror and scowled at the shadows under her eyes. 

'Great, Draco will be home tonight and I look like the living dead,' she thought.

Reaching into the shower to turn it on and adjust the temperature, a wave of nausea and dizziness caused her to drop to the floor. She lifted the lid of the toilet and vomited. After the dizziness and nausea had passed, she flushed the toilet, moving to the sink to brush her teeth. Climbing in the shower and adjusting the water until it was a little cooler, Ginny allowed the water to run over her.

By the time she had showered and dressed, she was feeling better. Puzzled by what had happened but deciding not to dwell on it, she decided to 'pop' into St. Mungo's and see how her little guy from last night was doing.

When she got to the hospital, she went to the trauma ward to see where the man and his son were. One of the medi-witches on duty told her which ward they had been moved to upstairs.

Knocking on the door to the ward, she poked her head in to see if she could come in. The mother from the night before grabbed her hand and pulled her in.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't get the chance to thank you last night. By the way I'm Katherine Wright and this is my husband David and our son Josh."

Smiling at the woman, "I'm Ginny Malfoy, it's nice to meet you," looking at Josh she held out her hand, "Hi Josh, how are you feeling today?"

The little boy smiled and took her hand, "A lot better! They gave me ice cream and fixed me right up."

Ginny laughed and whispered to Josh, "I think that ice cream is the best medicine, don't you?"

Josh nodded in agreement, "Yea, and they gave dad some and he feels a lot better too."

Ginny sat and talked with them for a few more minutes and then excused herself. She went back downstairs to the trauma ward just to see what was going on and see if Susan was free.

Ginny and Susan had been in different years and different houses at Hogwarts, but since working together during the war and after, they had become friends as well as co-workers.

Poking her head in Susan's office, she saw her sitting at her desk.

"Would you like a break from paperwork?" Ginny asked, grinning.

Susan looked up and smiled, "Any excuse to put that off for awhile. You had one hell of a night here last night didn't you? I'm still writing reports."

"Yea, it got crazy with that fight at the Quidditch match. I just looked in on a little boy I treated who got caught in the crossfire. So how's it been today," she asked.

"Quiet, just the way I like it," Susan put the report she had been working on in her out basket, "Let's go to the tea room I could use some."

As Ginny went to stand up a wave of dizziness wash over her, and she grabbed the edge of the desk to keep from falling. Susan ran around the desk and grabbed her arm, helping her back into the chair. Ginny put her head down until the dizziness passed.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Susan asked while running a hand over her back.

"I'm alright now. I'm not sure what happened there," she said, closing her eyes and leaning her head back.

"Let's take you to the examination room and just make sure everything is alright," Susan suggested.

"No, I'm fine, just stood up too fast or something. I'm fine now, and besides, Draco's coming home tonight and I need to go get ready," she protested.

"Sorry kiddo, but I'm pulling rank. Let's go," Susan grabbed her hand and led her down the hall to the examination room.

Giving her a hand up to the exam table and helping Ginny lay down, she started asking questions while running her wand over her and muttering diagnostic spells.

A few minutes later, "I can't find anything wrong with you, Ginny. Everything checks out," Susan told her while making notes on her chart.

"Any other symptoms besides dizziness?"

Ginny shook her head, "Not other than being more tired than normal, but I always have trouble sleeping when Draco's gone, plus working extra hours to cover Maria's shift."

Thinking back to earlier in the bathroom Ginny told her, "Well, I did get dizzy and threw up when I got up to take my shower, but I felt fine afterwards. I didn't eat last night and the bathroom was so warm."

Susan gave her a thoughtful look and asked, "When was your last period, Ginny?"

Ginny looked up sharply at Susan, "There's no way Susan. I just had my period…well, I'm not sure _exactly_ when, but I know that I haven't missed one."

Susan just raised her eyebrow.

"No, no, there's no way. I would know if I'd missed a period. You don't think…No, we've…Oh, I don't even want to hope," she whispered, looking at Susan.

"Well, there _is_ one way to find out," Susan raised her wand and whispered a spell under her breath.

Ginny closed her eyes, not wanting to be disappointed.

"Ginny, look," whispered Susan.

Opening her eyes slowly, Ginny looked at the blue orb above her stomach about the size of a marble, "Oh, my…oh…oh Susan," looking up at her friend, a smile started on her face.

Susan released the spell, "Congratulations, Ginny! You're going to have a baby."

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I must give credit to dracademented for allowing me to borrow her OC's from her fic 'Unexpected'. Anton McGregor is all hers, lucky for me she shares grin, Thank you darling!! Also, you are the best comma-tator the comma-ically challenged could ask for!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Telling Draco – Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the computer this was written on. All characters are owned by JKR, except for the one's that will be mentioned in A/N at the end of the chapter, please read it over so I can give proper credit where it is due. I'm so broke I make the church mouse look like a millionaire, so please don't waste your time or your lawyers._

_Sorry for the long wait I have been working ahead and had to come back and tweek and clean up a few things. Thanks to all who have reviewed your thoughts and time is appreciated. I know that this chapter is short but the next few will be longer and eventually the rating will be going up. Enjoy!!!!!_

Ginny sat in the leather chair in the parlor staring at the fire burning in the grate, a dazed smile on her face and her hand resting on her still-flat abdomen. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact she was pregnant.

Not two hours ago, she'd gone to St. Mungo's to check on the little boy she had treated the night before. She'd had no idea that her wish made while sitting with her young patient had already been granted.

After a short visit with Josh, she'd stopped to see Susan in the trauma ward. She had nearly fainted when they got up to go for a cup of tea. Susan forcing her to let her examine her had resulted in the discovery.

'Pregnant', she'd had no idea. After confirming she was pregnant, Susan had cast another spell to determine how far along she was. Four weeks, which explained why she hadn't even suspected yet.

That would mean that she most likely got pregnant the night that Draco and her had celebrated their fourth wedding anniversary. Just the night before she had broken down because she had been upset after both of their mothers had questioned why they hadn't started a family yet.

Draco had assured her that it would happen and the more she worried the longer it would take. To take her mind off it, he had planned a wonderful day to celebrate their anniversary. They had spent the entire day and night together just enjoying each other. After dinner and dancing, they spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, making love 'till morning.

Leave it to Draco, if there was something she wanted, he gave it to her. 'Oh Gods', he was going to be irritatingly smug. He was that way anyway, but whenever he was able to prove his point, he could get quite annoying.

He was a Malfoy and would therefore never stoop to saying 'I told you so'. But he didn't have to; it was practically written on his face in big bold letters in the way he held himself. She could picture it in her mind. Standing with his feet slightly apart and arms crossed over his chest. Head cocked slightly to the right and his chin slightly tucked, his left eyebrow raised, and with a half-smirk, half-grin, he would just stare at you and not say a word. Damn, he was going to be impossible to live with.

Ok, if she was going to have to eat crow she was going to have to think of a good way to tell him. Shock value might just save her from having it served to her right away. Right before she had left for the hospital she had gotten an owl from Draco telling her to expect him home around five. So she had another three hours before she expected him home. Now she just had to come up with a good way to tell him.

Draco sat looking out the windows of his office in Malfoy International headquarters, trying to process the events of the last week. It had been a long day of going over briefings with the Aurors describing the events as they unfolded. Blaise and Anton had left for home only a few minutes ago and Draco was dreading the news he had to break to Ginny when he got home.

It had been an exhausting week and he was very tired. Having to stay an extra day to tie up all the loose ends had not made him very happy either. The fact that the trip had been necessary, and what he found in Egypt, upset him, but the source of the trouble and its results made him furious.

Ginny's brother Bill had gone back to work for Gringotts in Egypt after the war. Draco had found an ally in Bill along with the twins when he had first begun seeing Ginny. Of course, they were with the Order and knew about his, Anton & Blaise's work along with Snape and the other Slytherins, gathering information and passing it along to the Order. After graduating the three Slytherins had worked with the three Weasley men often. Even Charlie had come around after awhile with their encouragement, but Percy and Ron…well, there was no sense in even going down that road.

Working as a curse breaker and treasure finder, Bill had a lot of interaction with the Malfoy import/export company in Egypt. He also kept his eyes and ears open for any shady dealings at Draco's request. After hearing some rumors of dark artifacts making their way into the country, he did some digging around and alerted Anton.

What Draco, Blaise and Anton found was a network of people using the firm to ship these artifacts out of England and to other countries where former Death Eater families had strongholds and less stringent laws than England. By bribing, and sometimes outright blackmailing his employees, they were able to slip the items in and out of shipments before they could be checked over by custom authorities.

After bringing the twins and some former members of the Order in on the problem, they had arranged for several false shipments to originate in England and make their way to Egypt and several other countries where they had offices. It was a huge sting operation but they had shut it down in its tracks. With a little persuasion, Slytherin style, they were able to track the operation right back to its source.

And that was the crux of the problem, because you could have knocked him over with a feather when they discovered who was behind the entire operation. He had two days until the story broke and he had to find a way to tell his wife before she read it in the paper.

With an audible sigh, he turned back to his desk and gathered some papers, putting them in his briefcase. It was already half past five and he'd told Ginny that he'd be home by five at the latest. Best to get it over with and deal with the fallout. Damn, sometimes life just sucked even if you're a Malfoy.

Ginny checked her watch again. Draco was late and he was never late for anything, and that made her even more nervous than she already was. Checking herself in the mirror, satisfied with what she saw, she turned to check their room and make sure everything was perfect.

The table in the sitting area of their bedroom was set for two, waiting for them to sit down for dinner. The bed was turned down neatly and the present she had gotten for Draco during her quick trip to Diagon alley was wrapped and hidden until it was time to give it to him.

Walking downstairs, she checked the family clock in the entryway on her way to the parlor, looking to see if Draco was still at the office. When she had finally decided on a plan to tell Draco about his impending fatherhood, she had noticed his hand had moved from 'abroad' to 'headquarters'. While surprised that he had gone to the office instead of coming straight home, it was not unheard of. She decided she had better hurry just in case he came home early.

Now that everything was in place, she just had to wait for Draco to get home. Grabbing the latest medical journal, she sat in her chair in front of the fire and tried to relax. She managed to get halfway through the first article before she checked her watch. It was twenty minutes after five and the waiting was starting to drive her crazy.

Throwing down the journal, she went to the entryway to check the clock again. Still at the office. The least he could have done was sent an owl explaining that he was going to be late. Despite being mildly irritated, she just couldn't stay angry, she was just too happy.

Heaving a sigh, she walked back into the parlor. But instead of reading, she walked up to the fireplace and gazed up at the crests of both the Black and Malfoy families that hung above the mantle. The realization that Draco was the last surviving male of both families was staggering.

Both families where once extensive, powerful and wealthy; the elite of the British wizarding society. The Black name died with Sirius which left Draco and his cousin Tonks to carry on the bloodline. And only Draco was left to pass on the Malfoy name.

Voldemort's reign had reduced and decimated both families to near extinction. Lucius' own folly had nearly ended what he held so high; to be a Malfoy. She prayed that Lucius was rolling in his grave knowing the only way his beloved bloodline would be carried on was through a child born by a Weasley, the same Weasley that he'd had a hand in nearly killing. Who says there is no such thing as divine justice?

While contemplating the universe's revenge on Lucius, she drifted over to the tapestry that Harry had given to Draco. It was the tapestry that had hung in Grimmauld place and was rightfully Draco's. Sirius had divided his estate between Harry, Remus Lupin, his cousins Andromeda and Narcissa, and their children Draco and Tonks; part of Harry's inheritance had been Grimmauld Place.

Ginny and Narcissa had spent countless hours restoring the tapestry. Andromeda had also lent a hand, and the three women had fixed the damage inflicted to it by Sirius' deranged mother and years of neglect. Restoring it to its former beauty and majesty, it was an important piece of family history.

Tracing over Draco's name and following the line to her own signifying their marriage, she remembered when Narcissa had pronounced the tapestry nearly done. Not thinking, Ginny had asked what was left to do to it.

Smiling, Andromeda had stepped up to the tapestry, raised her wand, and with a whispered spell, gold thread had shot out the end, stitching a line from 'Nymphadora Tonks' and then adding the name 'Remus Lupin'. Andromeda stepped back, and after smiling at Ginny, Narcissa had stepped up and repeated the process, her wand shooting the same gold thread and stitching a line beside Draco's name before adding 'Ginevra Weasley'.

With tears forming in her eyes, Ginny traced an imaginary line from their names to the spot where the name of their child would be added. This child and any others they might have would not only carry on the bloodline of those two powerful families, but also a two others. For Ginny was a Prewett and a Weasley, and for all of Lucius' carrying on, they were also very powerful, very old bloodlines. Their child would be the merging of some of the most powerful families in wizarding history.

The sound of voices in the entryway brought Ginny out of her musing. Hearing footsteps heading towards the study, she turned around to see Draco enter the parlor. He stopped just inside the door and she heard him suck in a breath.

Standing for just a minute, she took in the sight of him. It felt like it had been a lifetime since she had seen him last. He had taken off his robes and she could see the outline of his muscles under his green shirt, the top buttons undone, and his loosened black tie matched his black pants.

He looked tired; she could see his hair was tussled as if he had run his hand through it many times. His eyes were dark and she could see that he hadn't gotten enough rest. But all that seemed to disappear as his eyes settled on her. Taking another step towards her, he opened his arms and she rushed forward, wrapping her arms around his waist. Burying her face in his neck and breathing in his scent, she felt his arms close around her, his hands pressing her closer, his breath on her cheek.

She lost track of time, not knowing how long they stood there just holding one another. Placing a kiss on his neck, she raised her head and looked into his eyes. She felt him raise his hand to her face and closed her eyes, leaning into his touch as he ran his thumb along her cheek.

Opening her eyes she could see him leaning in for a kiss she whispered, "I missed you."

Just before his lips touched hers he whispered, "I missed you, too!"

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I must give credit to dracademented for allowing me to borrow her OC's from her fic 'Unexpected'. Anton McGregor is all hers, lucky for me she shares grin, Thank you darling!! Also, you are the best comma-tator the comma-ically challenged could ask for!!!_

_ Question: Can anyone email me and tell me how to insert breaks in html, I can't seem to get it right......many thanks!!!!!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Telling Draco

Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the computer this was written on. All characters are owned by JKR, except for the one's that will be mentioned in A/N at the end of the chapter, please read it over so I can give proper credit where it is due. I'm so broke I make the church mouse look like a millionaire, so please don't waste your time or your lawyers._

Ginny sat alone at the table in the sitting room of the master suite in Malfoy Manor. The table had been set for a romantic dinner for two, for two reasons. The first was as a welcome home for Draco. He had been in Egypt for the last week on business and Ginny had missed him dreadfully. The second, and more important reason, was that Ginny had some exciting news she wanted to share with him and felt that this would set the mood.

Tired of just pushing the food around her plate instead of eating it, she threw her napkin down and moved over to the couch in front of the fire. Pulling the present that she had gotten for Draco out from under the couch and playing with the ribbon, she felt the tears of disappointment sting her eyes.

When Draco had finally gotten home this evening he had looked tired but she had quickly found herself in his arms. Just as he was deepening their first kiss in a week, the fireplace had burst to life and Blaise's head had appeared in the fire. After apologizing, he told Draco that he had something urgent that they needed to discuss, and Draco told him to meet him in his study in five minutes.

When Blaise's head disappeared, Draco had walked over to her; she had moved over to look at the tapestry again while they talked. Slightly annoyed that whatever they needed to discuss couldn't wait, her shoulders stiffened when he put his hands on them.

Sighing when he felt her tense up at his touch, he said, "Ginny, I'm sorry, but Egypt was a mess and there are a few…details to be sorted out yet," his voice sounded tired but she was too upset to care.

Slipping out of his grasp, she started towards the parlor door. After opening it, she stopped and turned to him, taking in his tired appearance and the hurt look on his face, and her anger softened. She sighed, "Draco, its fine. Dinner is in our room when you're done."

That had been over two hours ago! Ginny could feel the welcome burn of her Weasley temper beginning to flare. Two fucking hours! For Merlin's sake, they had been in Egypt for a week, even staying a day longer than originally planned. What could be so damned important that they hadn't had time to discuss it already?

Throwing the brightly wrapped package on the couch, she stood up and paced back and forth in front of the fire. She tried; she really tried to bring her anger back under control. She was not like her brothers, Ron and Percy; she didn't like exploding the way that they usually did, making asses of themselves in the process. No she was more like Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, who would sit back and assess the situation before suppressing or unleashing their anger as the situation warranted. Oh, she could explode but it was very rare, but leave her on a slow simmer like Draco had done for the last two hours and she could work herself up into a fine fit of temper.

And that is where she was at this very moment in time, fueled mostly by frustration and neglect. Frowning, she knew that it was absurd to feel that way. Draco was many things, _arrogant, snarky and sarcastic to name a few,_ but neglectful was not one of them. So she really did try to squash the feeling, knowing that it was probably hormones running amok fueling her anger.

But damn it, she had been so excited after the shock of learning that she was pregnant had worn off. She'd spent the afternoon trying to picture his reaction, the look on his face, the look in his eyes, as they were truly the window to his soul, when he opened the gift she had bought to help her announce his impending fatherhood. And now she was so disappointed that she just couldn't muster any of her former enthusiasm.

Looking at the present she had bought for him, her frown deepened, the matching Falmouth Falcons Quidditch jumpers nestled inside. One for Draco and a much smaller one for their child. Scowling at the package, she walked over and picked it up. Feeling that it was just the stupidest idea she had ever come up with anyway, she just wanted to be rid of the now offending present.

Seeing the beautifully set table and the now-ruined dinner out of the corner of her eye, she decided how to solve both the problem of disposing of the annoying gift and of announcing her anger to her husband, her extremely 'living-permanently-in-the-proverbial-dog-house' husband. Setting the package on her husband's place setting, she could feel her magic gather up, and without her wand, she levitated the gift slightly above the dishes and with a whispered '_Incendio_', she watched with satisfaction as the package burst into flames, the ashes raining down onto his plate.

With a childish smirk, she watched with satisfaction as the now smoldering ashes lay on his plate with only the attached card left intact. Now fully into the throws of her childish fit, adrenaline pumping through her veins, she decided that she needed to just get the hell out of the house for a while. Let him wonder just where in the hell she was and how pissed off she was while he was at it.

Turning to her closet, she grabbed an overnight bag and began to throw clothes and toiletries into it. Grabbing her wand, cloak and the bag, she walked down the stairs to her study. Opening the middle drawer of her desk, she pulled out the stash of both wizarding and muggle money that she kept there.

Having grown up poor, she had always felt the need to keep some of the money she earned as a healer where she could see it. She knew that it was silly; being married to Draco had ended any of the former need to horde and spend thriftily. But it was something that had been ingrained into her from a very young age.

She was very proud of the money she earned; it was hers, not something that available to her because she was Draco Malfoy's wife. She knew that Draco knew of her insecurities and her stash, but he never said a word. In fact, he still had to fight her insecurities whenever they made a major purchase or took a trip.

She never spent any money easily and very rarely on herself, and when he bought her things, she had to stop herself from scolding him for being frivolous. Unlike when they were younger, he never made fun of her feelings. He would just gently remind her that they could afford the things he gave her and that it made him happy to be able to provide her with the things that she could never have had as a child.

Stuffing her money into her purse, she felt tears welling up in her eyes when she saw the picture of her and Draco that she kept on her desk. The tears spilled down her cheeks as she picked up the picture, running her fingers over the Draco in the picture that was hugging the picture of herself. Quickly stuffing the picture in her purse before closing it, she closed the drawer with a sharp push.

Angrily, she wiped the tears from her face; her scowl came back full force. Grabbing her cloak and her bags, she walked briskly out of the study heading for the foyer. Damn it, she just wanted to be mad for a while, suppressing the tender feelings the picture had caused. Her anger felt good, irrational but good, since her moods were swinging all over the place and she didn't like it.

In the foyer, she set down her bags and jerkily pulled on her cloak, unsure just where she was going to go. She heard footsteps and the voices of her husband, Blaise and Anton. Quickly pulling out her wand and grabbing her bags just as they entered the foyer, she saw him stop when he saw her and the surprised look on his face when he saw her standing there with her cloak on, bags in hand.

He was only still for a moment before he started towards her, "Ginny, what the hell are you doing?"

She heard the anger in his voice as he closed in on her, but instead of answering him, she pictured Diagon Alley and Disapparated just as he reached out for her.

The last thing she heard was his hollered, "Fuck!"

br> /br>

It was well after midnight now as Draco finally climbed the steps heading towards the master suite of Malfoy Manor. Exhaustion and worry both fighting for control of his body. How in the hell had his life gotten so screwed up in just a week's time?

Walking down the hall, he thought that just a week ago at this time he had been walking down this same hall with his wife's legs wrapped around his waist as they kissed and laughed with each other.

_They had just gotten home from Anton and Pansy's, where they had gone that evening for dinner with all of their friends. It hadn't been a grand formal affair, just a fun, relaxing night with those that were not only friends, but more like extended family._

_The minute they had landed in the foyer, Ginny had wrapped her self around him and pulled him in for a scorching kiss. She looked so beautiful; she had glowed the entire evening as she laughed and relaxed. She had been slightly tipsy from the champagne they had drunk to toast Ginny's cousin and her husband, Harry bleeding Potter, who had announced that they were expecting their first child. _

_Never one to disappoint Draco had led the toast, "Congratulations, Emily, you finally rescued Ginny and I from your family's determination to marry my wife off to Harry by taking him off the market. Congratulations, Harry, you do know that one Potter in this world was enough but you just had to go and bring along another one." Everyone laughed at the former taunt that was now a joke. "Seriously though, congratulations to you both," everyone lifted their glasses and took a drink._

_Harry stood, "Thanks, Draco, but I think you have more important things to worry about than another Potter," he started with a smirk that would rival Draco's._

"_What's that," Draco had answered with a smirk of his own._

_The grin spread across Harry's face, "Well, Emily may have saved you from Molly trying to marry me and Ginny off, but now she'll be hounding you to provide her with more grandchildren," he laughed, "I've done my bit so she's off our case now, and you two are the only ones left for her to go after."_

_Draco shot a concerned look over at Ginny. Considering her little break down over that very subject almost a month ago, he didn't know how she would react to Harry's unknowing statement._

_To his surprise, Ginny had been laughing so hard that she was leaning against Jade, who sat next to her on the sofa, tears running down her face from her laughter. He had laughed then and walked over to his wife, grabbing her hand and starting to walk her towards the foyer. Wiping her eyes, Ginny had asked him what he was doing. _

_With an evil grin on his face, he looked back at their friends, "Well, Potter presents a very good point. So if you will all excuse us I'm going to take my wife home and get to work at remedying the situation."_

_Everyone had burst out laughing as Draco started pulling Ginny out of the room, her face scarlet red. Fred and George had been rolling on the floor at Draco's announcement._

_Ginny had stopped and hissed at them, "I don't know what you two are laughing at, as you've yet to even marry Melody and Daphne. Not only will she be after you for weddings, but she won't even give you time to breathe before the demands for grandbabies start."_

_She was satisfied when they not only stopped laughing, but also got sick looks on their faces. That caused their fiancées to start yelling at them for bringing down the wrath of Molly Weasley upon them. Head high, Ginny had then yanked Draco by his arm as she turned and stomped out of the room._

_In the foyer, he had helped Ginny with her cloak and then wrapped her in his arms, "Gods, I love you, woman," he'd whispered, and then bent down to kiss her, Apparating them home. _

Walking into their bedroom, he instantly felt the emptiness emanating from the room. Looking around, he saw that the fire was still burning in the fireplace and that the table had been set for their dinner.

The candles on the table had burned down about halfway. He saw her plate where her food had been pushed around but not eaten. On his plate, there was smoldering ashes of something and he picked up the card that was singed around the edges.

Opening the card, he saw her neat handwriting: '_To Draco, with all my love, Ginny_'. He swallowed hard, feeling like his heart was in his throat. Not for the first time that night, he felt real fear in his gut.

Feeling his legs go out on him he lowered himself to the chair. He bent over and put his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. He actually felt sick. Why hadn't he just come up and explained to her what was going on?

He knew why, he just didn't want to admit it to himself. His wife was the Gryffindor, not him. He wanted to put off telling her about the discovery that they had made on the trip to Egypt. He knew that it was going to hurt her badly, and he'd wanted to put that off as long as possible.

He had half of the British wizarding world looking for his wife. When he'd seen her disappear, he had just stared at the space where she had been a second before, and then turned to the two men that were like brothers to him, "You have to help me find her before he does!"

Hearing the door open, he looked up, hoping for just a second that it was her. When he saw that it was Blaise, he lowered his head again. Just a few minutes ago, Jade and Pansy had threatened to knock him out if he didn't go and get some sleep.

"Here, Jade sent me up with this."

"I don't need a sleeping potion, Blaise," he growled.

"If you don't take it, she'll come up here and knock you out, most likely the muggle way. This is just a mild dreamless sleep potion, just so you can get a few hours of sleep," Blaise explained. "So get a few hours rest, and if we haven't found her, then you'll be rested when we go looking for her again."

"He's not kidding when he says that those two will knock you out if you don't take it. I was told to come back with an empty glass or they were coming up," Anton called from the doorway. "Take it, you need the rest. In the morning we'll head out again."

Looking up at his two closest friends, his brothers, he sighed then took the glass and tossed it back like a shot, "Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you two."

Blaise and Anton hauled him up and helped him to bed, "We'll find her Draco," began Anton. "We won't let anything happen to her," finished Blaise as Draco drifted off to sleep.

br> /br>

Ginny reappeared right outside of W3, and after looking around to see if anyone was watching her, she unlocked the door to the stairs that led to the apartment above Fred & George's store. Even though it had been years ago that she had worked for her brothers, the wards around W3 were still tuned to her.

She slipped the key in the door and whispered the spell to unlock it. When she heard the audible click, she turned the knob and looked around once again before going in and locking the door behind her.

What she hadn't seen was the wizard in a black cloak, hood up, who had heard the 'pop' of her Apparating and slid back into the shadows to see who it was that appeared by the Weasley twins' store. She couldn't see the evil smile that crossed the man's face, or know that he was thinking that his luck had just changed.

She had thought about going to her friends, knowing that Jade, Pansy and Emily would have welcomed her. But she also knew that her friends would demand explanations that she was not prepared to give right now. She just wanted to be alone and get her temper under control.

Looking around her brother's apartment-turned-testing lab, she noticed that the former living room had been turned into a potions lab. She knew that when they'd bought the land that their two houses now stood on, they had thought about renting it out at first but had decided that it would server better as an expanded lab.

Well, that and the fact that Melody and Daphne had both put their feet down, decreeing that no experiments would be conducted in their houses. They still kept beds in the apartment when experiments were unable to be interrupted, and one or the other would spend the night.

She dropped her bag on the bed and pulled out her shampoo, conditioner, soap and toothbrush. Going into the bathroom and began getting ready for bed, after a short shower she brushed her teeth and returned to the bedroom.

Pulling on one of Draco's old T-shirts and a pair of his pajama pants, she rolled up the waist and then pointed her wand at the fireplace to start a fire. Climbing into bed, she felt the exhaustion take over her.

Half an hour later, she was still laying there staring at the ceiling. Despite her body being tired, her mind just wouldn't shut down. Sitting up and grabbing her purse, she pulled out the picture from her desk and hugged it to her.

She knew that she was being unreasonable, but she just felt like being mad at Draco for screwing up her plans so badly, which was completely stupid on her part because he had no idea what was going on, thus the plans. Now surrounded by his scent that clung to his shirt, all she wished was that she was back home in his arms.

For a couple of minutes, she thought about just getting up and going back home, and she actually started to get up, but changed her mind and laid back down. Knowing Draco, he was bound to be very angry with her, and with her temper finally soothed, she was afraid to go back home just to have them argue.

She decided that sending him an owl in the morning to let him know where she was and that she was coming home was the best choice, sort of a preemptive apology. With a plan in mind, she was finally able to relax.

Looking at the picture again in the firelight, she traced Draco with her finger and whispered, "I'm sorry for being so stupid, Draco. I love you," she then kissed his picture and hugged it to her chest again as she drifted off to sleep.

br> /br>

The wizard who had observed the Weasley's sister enter the rooms above their store had grinned when he saw her. A plan formed in his head. His previous plan may have failed spectacularly, but this would be even better.

His burning desire to destroy the last Malfoy consumed him. And by taking him down, he would also destroy the Weasley family, which had turned traitor when they allowed their daughter to marry Lucius' heir. All of their newfound wealth would quickly disappear, leaving them ruined as well.

Two years of hard work had been destroyed when his scheme had been discovered just weeks short of having everything in place to destroy the glory that Draco had brought back to the Malfoy name since the end of the war.

Two years since he had first heard the discrete inquiries at the Ministry from the families of former Death Eaters trying to preserve precious family heirlooms considered to be dark artifacts. How to get them out of the country safely without discovery by the MLE.

Under heavy disguise, he had made all of the arraignments for the shipment of those items out of England using Malfoy's import/export companies and had begun a paper trail that would lead to Draco and his two partner's doorstep. When he would have presented the irrefutable proof of Malfoy's involvement to the Wizengamot, they would have had no choice but to arrest and imprison Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy's fall from grace would have been complete, proving once and for all that the apple didn't fall far from the tree, that all Malfoy's were evil, dark wizards no matter what side of the war they fought on. Then his pretty little wife, being the good witch that she was and part of Potter's surrogate family, would have had to abandon her husband head hung in shame.

And that would have been the final destruction of Draco Malfoy, last of the Malfoy line. For it is well documented that Malfoy's only fall in love and marry once. His wife, despite being a Weasley and their known ability to reproduce, had not provided the young Malfoy with an heir, thus it would be the end of one of the oldest pureblood lines in wizarding Britain. A fitting end to his mind, considering what they had taken from him.

Deciding that he could get a few hours sleep before he put his plan into action, he went back to his rooms in the Leaky Cauldron. He wanted to be well rested when he set in motion the destruction of the man that he despised.

It was just past five in the morning when the wizard returned to his hiding spot across the street from W3. Watching the occasional drunken wizard stagger down the street, for the Leaky Cauldron never closed, he waited until the street was clear. Looking up and down the street again, not seeing anyone, the lone figure slipped from the shadows and made his way across the still, dark and deserted street.

Slipping back into the shadows, he walked towards the door on the side of the building that led to a stairway to the rooms above the store. Stopping and watching for any movement from the street, the wizard slipped a key from the pocket of his black cloak.

Just as he was about to slip the key in the lock, loud laughter from the street stopped him, causing him to flatten himself against the building. A group of people turned down the street that he had just left, heading towards a section of the alley where flats were available for lease or purchase.

Scowling, the wizard thought venomously, _another great idea of the 'Great Draco Malfoy and Malfoy Industries'_. The wizard's bitter jealously didn't allow him to realize that the idea had been the brainchild of one Arthur Weasley when he had realized how hard it was for his children's friends to find places to live in wizarding London. It was just Draco's company that had assisted in getting the project off the ground.

When Fred and George had heard many muggleborns complaining that they couldn't use the muggle appliances that they had grown up with in wizarding communities, they had formed a partnership with Malfoy industries to modify the appliances so that they would be powered by magic.

Not only had the Weasley girl married the young Malfoy heir, but four of the six brothers had approved of the relationship. The only hold out was the youngest boy, Ron, and the third oldest brother, Percy. How could generations of hatred between the families be overcome so easily? Even the mother had finally accepted Malfoy as her son-in-law when Harry Potter had married her brother's daughter, officially making him family.

His and Ron's friendship had suffered some over the years since his marriage to his cousin. Emily Potter had lived with the Malfoy's during the war and had fallen in love the first time she had met the man who finally defeated Voldemort. Harry Potter had fallen just as fast, and the autumn after the end of the war, they had married at the Malfoy estate.

But even the youngest Weasley male was known to play Quidditch with the strange group of friends on weekends. So though the youngest boy may not like Malfoy, he made an effort for the sake of family harmony. Mrs. Malfoy had not spoken with the third brother, Percy, since he had vocally disapproved of her relationship with Malfoy, and then made a subsequent attempt to talk some sense into his sister shortly after their marriage.

Once the sounds of the group of people moved further down the street and finally disappeared all together, the wizard looked around again. The one thing that could give him some leverage with Malfoy and the authorities who were now after him, no thanks to the Weasley's, Potter, and Malfoy himself, was asleep in the building that he was trying to get into.

Seeing that no one was about, the wizard once again went to the door, this time pushing the key into the lock and whispering the long time Weasley family unlocking spell. Not knowing about the additional wards around the building to prevent theft from the competition, the wizard was thrown back into the side of the building next door by a loud blast.

The wizard wheezed due to the air being knocked out of him. When the wizard got his breath back, he realized that he had at least a couple broken ribs and a burn on his hand where the key had melted into it.

Waiting to see if the woman upstairs came out, the wizard sat against the building next door with his wand at the ready. A light came on upstairs, but soon the alarms were silenced. And soon the lights were turned back off.

When the woman never appeared at the door, the wizard slunk further into the shadows, ignoring his injuries and trying to decide how to get to Malfoy's wife. He decided that he would just have to wait until she came out in the morning, and he would grab her then.

br> /br>

It was a little before five in the morning when Jade Zabini woke up. Her husband's snore was what did it, and he must have truly been tired if he was snoring, though he'd deny it to his dying breath. She had been so tired the night before that she hadn't thought she would wake up before noon. But that wasn't true, since tired or not, she was surprised that she had slept at all.

Her best friend, no, her sister, was missing and she couldn't figure out what would have caused her to leave like she did. Before falling into an exhausted sleep last night, she had been in a constant state of motion, ever since her husband had Apparated back home last night hollering for her.

She had not answered him right away when he'd called for her, since she was more than a little pissed off at him. He had been gone all week in Egypt, since last Sunday night Anton had declared that there was a situation in Egypt that required that he, Blaise and Draco make an unscheduled trip.

They had left Sunday night and had promised to be back by Friday, but didn't get home until Saturday night. She had no more than gotten him in her arms, attacking his lips, when the floo had burst to life and he was called away again. Someone was going to pay for the interruption, but since Blaise was the only one available at the time, her temper had been directed at him.

But when he called out for her again, she heard the panic in his voice, and since Blaise never panics, that got her attention. She went out to the foyer to see what was the matter, when he had grabbed her and hugged her, before pushing her back and asking if Ginny had come to see her.

When she told him that she hadn't seen Ginny all day, he'd cursed and then called for their house elf. He told the elf that if Mrs. Malfoy was to show up to keep her there and then notify him at the Malfoy's home. He'd then wrapped his arms around her and Apparated them to Malfoy Manor.

When they had landed in the Malfoy's foyer, she had just started to demand that he explain what was going on when they heard the sound someone else Apparating into the foyer. Pansy could be heard cursing a blue streak at her husband and demanding an explanation from Anton.

When Draco walked into the foyer, Jade could see that he looked like hell. With a look at Pansy, she and Jade took over, leading the men to Draco's study where they found Harry and Emily Potter already sitting. Emily was staring daggers at her husband.

Pansy called for the house elf and ordered tea and sandwiches for everyone. When the tea arrived, Pansy poured while Jade mixed firewhiskey into the men's before giving it to them, and Emily pushed sandwiches into each of the men's hands. The three women took their tea and sat together on the couch. Jade uttered a simple but forceful, "Explain".

Between them, the four men told them about the events of the last week and the discovery of smuggled dark artifacts using the Malfoy shipping companies. They explained the sting that was organized with the cooperation of the MLE, but most importantly, who the person behind the whole operation was.

When they finally got through the entire story, it turned out that the reason they had been called away that night was because the wizard behind the whole operation had escaped, and the three women where shocked. It was then that they grasped how important it was that Ginny be found right away.

That's when they took over organizing the search, sending owls and making floo calls to anyone and everyone that they could think of, freeing up the men to go search. Within half an hour, Melody and Daphne had joined them at Malfoy Manor while their fiancées joined the search for their sister.

It was after midnight when they had finally been able to convince their husbands/fiancées to get some sleep. Well…not _convince,_ but threatening bodily harm and to withhold sex did make them see things their way.

Knowing that the men would be waking up soon and would try to go back out looking without eating, Jade made her way to the kitchens to get the elves to start breakfast and set it up buffet style in the dining room. They would have no excuse to leave before eating if it was ready and waiting for them. Getting a cup of tea for herself, she made her way to Draco's study.

Sitting in front of the fire, she tried to think of where her friend might be. It just wasn't like Ginny to take off the way she did. Sure, she was a Weasley and had a terrible temper, but she was also the levelheaded one of their group. Often, it was Ginny who saved some poor soul from Jade and Pansy's fiery tempers.

Suddenly, she got an idea, and setting down her tea, she went into Ginny's study. Taking a piece of parchment from the side drawer, she wrote out a note and sealed it. Walking to Ginny's owl, she coaxed her awake. Draco had bought the eagle owl for Ginny before her last year of Hogwarts.

Telling Sabra that she was counting on her to find Ginny and that they needed to warn her of danger, the possessive owl stuck out its leg and allowed her to tie the letter to it. She looked at Jade as if telling her that she knew right where to go, and Jade somehow believed that she just might.

Heading back to Draco's study, she sat and finished her tea. When she started to nod off again, she decided to go back to bed and get a little more sleep. The clock in the foyer chimed half past the hour just as she started back up the stairs. She was nearly to the top of the stairs when the sound of a house elf Apparating into the manor caused her to turn around.

Hurrying back down the stairs, she saw that the two elves were Fred and George's. Both elves began talking at the same time, and unable to understand them, she ordered them both to be quiet.

"Now, will one of you please tell me what you need," she demanded.

The elves looked at each other, then the smaller one spoke, "I needs to inform Mr. Wheezy that the wards were disturbed at the store and set off the alarms."

"Both of you wait here." Jade ran up the stairs to the rooms where the twins were sleeping.

Knocking loudly on the door where Fred was sleeping, she opened it without further delay. "FRED, wake up and get out here, NOW." Slamming the door behind her, she ran down the hall, doing the same when she got to George's room.

Hurrying back down the stairs, she saw that Pansy and Emily must have come from the kitchens, as they both had a cup of tea and were questioning the house elves. She was almost to the bottom when Sabra landed on Emily's shoulder. Handing her tea to Emily, Pansy removed the letter from her leg. It was addressed to Draco and in Ginny's handwriting.

By that time, Fred and George were already coming down the stairs with Draco, Blaise, Anton and Harry following closely behind. They had all been woken up by the yelling and the slamming doors. Melody and Daphne brought up the rear, pulling their robes on as they ran down the hall towards the stairs.

"Draco, you have an owl from Ginny!" Pansy hollered up at him.

Draco flew down the stairs past everyone else and grabbed the letter from Pansy. As he scanned the letter, the relief on his face was visible, but as he read down farther, the worry started to come back.

At the same time, Fred and George were talking with their house elves, listening to them tell how the ward alarms had gone off at the store, but how soon after, they had stopped. Since they had been ordered to report anything unusual, the elves had come right over.

"Draco, does Ginny say where she is?" George asked after dismissing the elves.

"Someone attempted to breech the wards at the store this morning," Fred finished.

Draco finished the letter and started back up the stairs, "Get dressed. She stayed in your old apartment above the store last night, she said that the alarms went off this morning, and she also heard a blast coming from the alleyway by the stairs. She said that she would wait for us to come get her, and for us to use the front entrance."

Five minutes later found everyone dressed and in the foyer, and Molly and Arthur had just Apparated in after Emily had flooed to let them know that Ginny had been found.

When Molly and the other women insisted on coming along, it was decided that they would approach the store from two directions. Arthur had called in Tonks and Remus just in case there was trouble, it would be good to have another Auror present. Tonks and Remus would lead Molly, Pansy, Jade, Emily, Daphne and Melody, and they would Apparate to Diagon Alley by Gringotts while Draco, Arthur, Blaise, Anton, Fred, George and Harry would Apparate in by the Leaky Cauldron and approach from that direction.

Draco, Fred and George would go into the store to retrieve Ginny and everyone else would cover them. After they got Ginny out of there, they would then check out the alleyway entrance.

With their plans finalized everyone Apparated to their spots and started the walk towards W3.

br> /br>

The sound of a blast and the store's alarms going off tore Ginny out of sleep. It was still dark outside; grabbing her wand, she turned on the lights and made her way to the control panel to turn off the alarms and reset the wards. Then calling herself an idiot for turning on the lights, she doused them.

Crap, what was she thinking, whoever had tried to breech the wards had probably seen the light come on. The blast had sounded like it had come from the alleyway, and not willing to go check it out by herself, anybody could be hiding there in the dark. She sent a more complex locking charm towards the door from the stairs.

Oh, why hadn't she just gone home last night? She had a very bad feeling about all of this. She could be at home, asleep and tucked in next to Draco in their nice warm bed.

She needed a plan, but first she went back to the bedroom and got dressed. She needed to get an owl to Draco, but that required leaving the store. Since the owl post office was right next to the Leaky Cauldron, she may as well just go there and floo home. Feeling better about having a plan, she now just had to get out of the store undetected in case whoever had triggered the wards was still about.

Shrinking her bag and putting it in the pocket of her cloak, she was about to slip down the stairs that led to the store when an owl flew through the window, the glass reappearing after the owl passed through. It was Sabra, her eagle owl, and holding out her arm for the beautiful bird that Draco had bought for her, she removed the letter tied to her leg.

Opening the letter, she looked at the signature, wondering why Jade had used Sabra to send her a letter.

'_Dear Ginny, _

_You knucklehead, leave it to you to get pissed off and take off at the worst possible time. Wherever you are, stay put and send Sabra back to let us know where you are. We will come and get you. If you can, stay out of sight, and I know that this won't make any sense, but if you happen to run into Percy, stay the hell away from him. Do not go anywhere with him. Please, don't question me, Draco will explain once you are back home._

_Love You,_

_Jade._'

What the hell is she talking about, stay away from Percy? She hadn't seen him in months, and why would she need to stay away from her own brother? Hell, she hadn't spoken with him unless it was absolutely necessary for several years now. He had made his opinion on her marriage to Draco quite clear.

Tearing the bottom of the parchment off, she scribbled a note to Draco telling him that she was at the store. With the strange warning in mind, she told him about the blast and about someone trying to get in through the alleyway entrance. She also told him that she would wait for him by the store entrance. Adding an apology, she told him she loved him and for him to hurry.

Tying the letter to Sabra's leg, she sent her out the window after telling her to go as fast as she could. Slipping down the stairs, she peaked out the front window, not seeing anyone, but she still moved back to where she could watch the street but no one could see her if they were watching.

Looking at her watch, she tried to guess how long it would take Sabra to get back to the manor. It was quite far from London, but eagle owls were very fast birds. Still, she wasn't sure how long she'd have to wait.

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny was starting to get antsy. She couldn't get the warning that Jade had sent her out of her head. There was no love lost between Jade and her brother, but she would never say anything like that unless something had happened. But what?

Checking her watch again, she saw that it had only been five minutes since she'd last checked. Getting up and looking out the window, she thought she saw movement coming from the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. Holding her breath, she waited for whomever it was to get closer.

Just as the sun started to break over the city, she saw Draco walking quickly towards the store. She saw that he had her father, Blaise, Anton, Fred, George, and Harry with him. What in the hell was going on?

Suddenly, the uneasy feeling she'd had earlier returned with a vengeance. She could see that Draco, Fred and George were continuing towards the store while the others were spreading out across the street. A crash from the storeroom caused her to jump as the store alarms went off again.

Running to the front door, she fumbled with the key, trying to get it in the lock to let herself out. Hearing footsteps coming from the back, she finally got the key in the lock and turned it.

Pulling the door open, she ran out yelling to Draco that someone was in the store. She saw Draco running towards her, he was still about a hundred yards away as she ran out the door, and just as she was about to step into the street, she felt someone grab her cloak and yank her backwards.

Tripping as she fell, she released a startled yelp as she was slammed back into a hard body. A strong arm held her in a vice-like grip, the cool wood of a wand digging into her neck.

She heard Draco yell, "GINNY!"

Then an all-too-familiar voice called out from behind her, "Stop right there, Malfoy. Imagine what a severing charm would do to your pretty little wife."

"Percy," she gasped, "What are you doing, why are you doing this?"

Draco stopped running but continued moving forward slowly, "Percy, let her go, you don't want to hurt her, it's me that you want."

As Draco was talking, the other men moved forward, forming a semi-circle behind him. Facing the front of the store, she then she saw her mother, Jade, Pansy, Melody, Daphne, Emily, Remus and Tonks complete the semi-circle, cutting off any escape. Using Ginny as a shield, Percy began backing up with the store at his back.

Ginny began to panic when he wrapped his hand around her throat, cutting off her air. "Percy, please," she whispered, "let me go."

"SHUT UP! You fucking bitch," he screamed in her ear as his hand tightened further, "this is all your fault. You just had to go and marry that bastard didn't you?"

"Percy, let your sister go right now!" Their mother shouted.

"You of all people should understand why I'm doing this," he shouted back at her. "You fought her, forbid her to see him, and yet in the end, you gave in just like the rest of them. The Malfoy's need to be destroyed, wiped off the face of the earth."

Ginny could feel his body trembling with rage, and his grip on her throat would tighten and then relax, allowing her to get some much needed air. She raised her eyes to look at her husband; his eyes were nearly black with rage.

He took another step forward with his wand raised. "I said let her go, Percy," his deep voice growled at her brother.

Wrapping his other arm around her body, Percy pulled her farther back against his own. "I told you to stop, Malfoy," his grip tightened again, completely cutting off her air. "Or I'll snap her neck right now."

Draco stopped when he saw Ginny's hands clawing at her brother's, and he backed up until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Arthur Weasley had stepped up behind his son-in-law and put his hand on his shoulder. "Percy, loosen your grip and let Ginny breathe." He said in a calm voice. "Now."

Years of training to listen to his father caused Percy to loosen his grip just enough for Ginny to start coughing as she tried to pull air into her oxygen-deprived body.

"Thank you, Percy," Arthur continued in his calm, fatherly voice. "Now, why would you even consider harming your sister? Draco has taken very good care of her and proven himself to be a good man. Why do you continue to hold a grudge against him?"

It really was strange, Ginny thought, how time really seemed to slow down, and she'd seriously only thought that it happened in stories, but it truly seemed to be moving at a snail's pace. Perhaps it was the lack of oxygen to her brain that was causing the shift, but it was strange nonetheless.

The entire time her father had been talking, Ginny had been trying to fill her lungs, her eyes never leaving Draco's. She mouthed '_I'm__Sorry_' to him; she could see the fear in his dark eyes before they hardened again and moved back to the man behind her.

Ginny could feel the tension in her brother's body as he listened to their father talk. She could feel his hand tightening and relaxing as if it were itching to squeeze the air right out of her.

It was a stalemate, really. He had nowhere to go except back into the store, but there was no way to escape once inside. He could try to Apparate them out of there, but seeing Tonks and Remus out in front of her, she was sure that they had cast an anti-Apparation ward around the store.

Feeling his grip tightening again, she knew that if she didn't do something herself, her own brother might just snap her neck or choke her to death. She tried to catch Draco's eye, but he was still focused on the man behind her.

Looking out, she saw her friends standing there, wands raised but unable to do anything. Catching Jade and Pansy's eyes, she hoped that they could read the message she was trying to send them. Both girls' eyes seemed to widen and then they looked at each other before both gave a slight nod of their heads, letting her know that they knew she was up to something.

"Proven himself my ass, he's a Malfoy and they're all evil." Percy bit out. "It was his father who captured Penelope, who turned her over to the Death Eaters that raped her repeatedly and then put her under the Cruciatus curse until her mind broke," he had gotten louder and louder as he talked. "She is at St. Mungo's as we speak, in the same ward as Longbottom's parents, nothing more than a vegetable." His breathing was ragged by the time he finished, and then he moaned. "His father took away the only woman I ever loved, and he," nodding at Draco, "took away my only sister."

Shock was written on everyone's faces. They had all thought that he and Penny had simply broken up. He had never said anything; he'd just quit speaking about her, looking very depressed. Their mother had told them to leave him alone, that if he wanted to talk about it, he would. So no one had ever asked him what had happened to his long-time girlfriend. How had she never heard about it? She worked at the hospital, for heavens sakes, and yet she'd never known.

Draco recovered first, and he lowered his wand a bit. "Percy, I'm deeply sorry for what my father did, but I'm not him and that is your _sister_ that you're hurting. Please, I beg of you, let her go and I'll let you have your revenge."

Ginny felt Percy shaking with rage. "You're damn right I'll have my revenge. I'll see you destroyed the same way your father and his friends destroyed me." Percy growled in a voice that she no longer recognized, and she felt his hand tighten around her throat once again. "I'll take away the love of your life just as mine was taken from me. After marrying you, she is no longer a sister of mine."

Then he began crushing her windpipe, and with tears rolling down her cheeks, she began to see stars. '_No_,' she screamed in her mind. They were having a baby, and she would not lose her husband or let Percy do this to her. As pandemonium broke out around her, she used the last of her energy to free herself.

She slumped forward as if she were unconscious, which she nearly was. When she felt Percy's weight shift forward with her sudden movement, she planted both feet on the ground and pushed up, using her momentum and throwing her head back into his jaw. Twisting as she came up, she slammed the elbow of her free arm into his diaphragm.

Her upwards movement combined with his downward momentum was enough to break his grip around her throat as his body was thrown backwards by her elbow. She then pulled her feet completely off the ground, causing all of her body weight to force his other arm to release her.

She landed hard on her hands and knees when she heard Jade and Pansy yell, "_Expelliarmus!_" She crawled forward to get out of the way of the spells that she knew would start flying in her direction.

Then she heard three loud voices behind her yell, "_Stupify_", and she turned around to see Percy's body fly towards her and land just in front of her. She looked up to see Ron, Charlie and Bill walk out of the store, wands still pointed at the unconscious body of their brother.

"Ginny," she turned to see her husband beside her, "oh gods, Ginny, are you okay?" He asked as he gathered her up in his arms, rocking her back and forth.

Looking up at him, she saw the tears falling down his cheeks, and reaching up, she wiped his tears off his face and sobbed, "Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry."

He pressed her to his chest, and her hand slid to his neck, holding onto him as he bent and kissed the top of her head, "Shhh, it's okay, love, I've got you, it will be alright, I've got you, you're safe," he buried his face in her hair.

"Son," she heard her father say, "let's get her to St. Mungo's and get her check out." She could feel her mother hugging her from behind, murmuring, "My baby," over and over.

"NO," she said in a hoarse voice, holding tighter to Draco. "I just want to go home".

"Ginny," her mother protested. "You need to be looked at by a healer," she tried to convince her.

Shaking her head against Draco's chest, she said, "No, I just want to go home." Looking up at her husband, she whispered, "Please, Draco, just take me home, I have an awful headache, please."

Stormy grey eyes ran over her face, "Okay, but only if you let me get a healer to come to the manor," he said as his hand wiped the tears from her face, "Okay?"

"I don't care," she buried her face in his chest again. "You can call for Susan when we get there; I just want to go home."

Draco stood, picking her up off the ground and holding her tight. With his wife secure in his arms, he announced that he was taking her home, and then Apparated them back to Malfoy Manor.

br> /br>

_A/N: I have to thank dracademented for allowing me to play with her OC's from her story 'Unexpected', Thank you darling for everything!!!!! Anton, Melody and Daphne are her characters and I've enjoyed playing with them, go read her story and fall in love with them also._

_Jade is mine, well kind of, it's complicated, as well as Emily who you will learn more about another time._

_A/N II: I hope that the length of this chapter made up for the wait, I have never written more than 7 or 8 pages and this one ended at 22 , I have all new respect for other authors who put out huge chapters, it's hard work._

_All mistakes are mine and I hope you don't find many._

_Please Review….I love to read your comments and thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, you're the best!!!!!!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Telling Draco

Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the computer this was written on. All characters are owned by JKR, except for the one's that will be mentioned in A/N at the end of the chapter, please read it over so I can give proper credit where it is due. I'm so broke I make the church mouse look like a millionaire, so please don't waste your time or your lawyers._

_Once again I apologize for the delay in updating but for the last week to ten days my time has not been my own. Nasty weather, school closings and general chores have taken up a great deal of my writing time. Again, this is a long chapter so I hope that the length will make up for the delay and that you will all forgive me. Enjoy!!!!!_

Ginny felt the displacement of air and heard a soft 'pop' when she reappeared, held tightly in Draco arms, in the foyer of their home. He said nothing as he started up the stairs still carrying her, her face buried in his shoulder, her grip tightening on his neck.

The door to their room flew open when he reached it, slamming shut again after they passed through it. He didn't stop in the sitting room but continued through the arched doorway that led to their bedroom, again the doors shutting loudly after they had passed.

Every step that he took without speaking a word caused her heart to race faster and her already sore throat to tighten. Was he was so angry with her that he couldn't even speak? Fear worse than what she experienced that morning knotting in her stomach, sending shutters through her body.

When he reached their bed he set her on her feet before helping her to sit on the edge of the bed. Straightening up he summoned some pajamas, then bent over to remove her shoes and socks. Her blouse and bra went next only to be replaced by the top he had summoned, then he took her hand and with his arm around her waist helped her stand.

The jeans she had put on this morning were now dirty and torn; with one hand still supporting her he flipped the button open and pulled down the zipper with the other. Sliding them over her hips he helped her sit back down before pulling them completely off. Next he slipped the pajama bottoms over her feet, helping her to stand again; he pulled them up, rolling down the waist like she always did.

Reaching behind her he pulled the bedcovers down, then scooping her up again he gently laid her down on his pillow and pulled up the covers. She quickly grabbed his hand when she thought he was going to pull away, instead he sat down beside her gripping her hand tightly. His other hand brushed her hair away from her face before running his knuckles down the side of her face.

Looking up into his still stormy grey eyes her throat tightened once again, "Draco, I….," she started her voice nothing more than a whisper.

He stopped her by placing his finger lightly against her lips, "Sush, not right now," his own voice deep and husky.

He bent down and placed a lingering kiss to her forehead, then gently kissing her lips before sitting back up. He ran the back of his hand along the other side of her face; she could feel the cool metal of his signet ring as he did.

"Right now you rest," his voice still husky, "I'm going to call for the healer," leaning forward he kissed her forehead again, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Closing her eyes she breathed deeply, savoring his scent and shivering as she felt his warmth. Her eyes flew open when she felt him stand up, letting go of her hand he tucked the covers firmly around her and walked towards the doors.

Opening one of the double doors he turned back to her, he eyes boring into hers, "I love you Ginny, never forget that, I love you," he held her gaze for a few more seconds before turning and pulling the door shut softly behind him.

Turning onto her side, Ginny wrapped her arms around her stomach, bringing her knees up and pressed her face into his pillow. Guilt slammed into her after seeing the pain in his expression, unable to stop the tears that escaped as sob after sob shook her body, until she cried herself to sleep.

After closing the door behind him he walked over to the fireplace in the sitting room. Intending to call the healer, the events of the morning began flashing through his mind once again. Grabbing the mantle with both hands he closed his eyes and lowered his head trying to erase the visions going fast forward in his mind. 

Gripping the mantle so hard his knuckles whitened, he breathed deeply trying to clam himself. He swore his heart had started and stopped a dozen times at least since waking up this morning to slamming doors and Jade's raised voice.

When Ginny had first come flying out the door of W3 towards him, he had never been so happy to see anyone in his life, until the words she was yelling at him registered. Then he'd seen Percy follow her out the door and pull her backwards by her cloak, fear and rage had tore through him, his heart calling out to her, 'Ginny'.

Seeing Percy shield himself with his wife's body, his wand at her throat, Draco could well imagine what the Nundu felt as they moved in for the kill because at that moment he became a predator. Had his wife not stood between them he would have torn Percy apart with his bare hands.

He could see the people he considered family spreading out behind him from the corner of his eyes, knowing they had his back, but his eyes focused on what was before him. He heard the exchange between Percy and Ginny; seeing the arm that he'd held her to him with move to her throat, his hearing went out of focus as he tried to assess how he could best get his wife away from her brother.

He tuned back into what was being said just as Percy shouted 'The Malfoy's need to be destroyed, wiped off the face of the earth'. He knew at that moment that he would not stop until he had killed Ginny. He began to move forward his only thought was of getting her away from him, but then Percy wrapped his other arm around her threatening to snap her neck.

When he saw Ginny clawing at her brother's hand he backed off, hoping Percy would relax his grip, only stopping when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His father-in-laws deceptively calm voice had the desired effect when Percy relaxed his hold, Ginny's eyes were glazed and she coughed as she tried to replace the air she'd been deprived of.

Watching her as her eyes cleared he saw her mouth 'I'm sorry' to him, the pain on her face was killing him. He refocused on Percy; if he looked at her he would lose control, years of tutelage as Lucius Malfoy's son kicked in as his mind focused on his target.

Strange as it sounds he'd felt a tug of pride when his father-in-law had called him a 'good man' and said he had taken good care of her. Everyone knew that Ginny was Arthur Weasley's princess; it was his inability to deny her anything that had caused him to sit down with Draco when he had wanted to make his intentions towards his daughter clear.

That feeling was quickly squashed when Percy finally revealed his motive for his actions. For the first time since it happened Draco felt the last of his guilt for killing the man he had called father slip away, if killing him stopped what had happened to Penelope Clearwater from happening to another woman then it was worth it.

For just a moment he could feel for Percy Weasley, would he do any less if it had been Ginny? It was Lucius and Blaise's father's threats against Ginny, Jade and Pansy when he, along with Blaise and Anton had been captured that had led to Lucius and Jeran deaths.

That moment was fleeting at best because it was now his wife that Percy was threatening, he had already killed his father for just threatening her, killing Percy Weasley would not cause him to lose a moments sleep. But first he had to get Ginny back safely, pride be damned he would beg. To offer himself up was no great sacrifice, he would do it gladly, but he trusted the people who had his back, nothing would happen to him, Blaise and Anton would see to that.

As Percy was spewing his venom he saw the madness in Percy's eyes as he began choking Ginny again. Tears were leaking from her eyes and when Percy declared his intention to kill Ginny there was nothing to hold Draco back. He started running at him, time to go for the kill.

When he saw Ginny go unconscious he stopped in his tracks, his heart no longer beating for what felt like the longest time, then just before he started forward again. He saw Ginny plant her feet on the ground and push backwards slamming the back of her head into her brother's face while twisting and throwing her elbow into his midsection.

While the momentum of the blows broke his grip on her throat he still held her with his arm. He almost laughed when he saw her pull her feet back up off the ground forcing him to release her, he remembered thinking 'That's _my _girl'. Before she even hit the ground he heard the voices of Jade and Pansy send disarming spells at Percy causing him to fly backwards.

He continued forward the only thought on his mind was to get to Ginny who had crawled towards him head low in anticipation of the spells sure to be flying her way. But no one else had had the chance to get off a spell because even as Jade and Pansy spells had hit him, he heard three voices from in front of him send stunners at Percy's flying body. The force of the stunners sent Percy flying forwards again right towards Ginny, she had turned when she heard the shouted spells only to see Percy's body land at her feet.

He barely registered the sight of Ron, Bill and Charlie Weasley walking out of W3 with their wands still pointed at their brother. He had reached Ginny and wrapped her up in his arms, his relief immeasurable.

He wasn't even aware that he had tears rolling down his face until she reached up to wipe them away. When she apologized, his heart stopped once again, he didn't care to hear it, all he knew was that she was in his arms again right where she belonged.

He held her tighter to him, kissing the top of her head before burying his face in her hair to breath in her scent. His words of comfort were as much for himself as they were for her, having to convince himself that she was in his arms and safe, he'd thought he had lost her. Percy was right about one thing, losing her would have destroyed him in a way nothing else could have, she was his life.

As Ginny's mother hugged her from behind he heard Arthur suggest they take her to St. Mungo's, as he was just about to agree, Ginny protested holding even tighter to him, he could feel her fingernails digging into his neck.

Molly tried to argue with her but she looked up at him and told him she wanted to go home. He was torn, concern over the ordeal she'd been through; he wanted to have her checked over himself. Most importantly was the fact that she held tightly to him and wanted to go home, whatever had caused her anger the night before forgotten, she still loved him and wanted him to take her home.

Wiping the tears from her face, he saw the need in her eyes and could deny her nothing. Extracting her agreement to see a healer at home he picked her up and brought her back where she belonged.

As soon as they arrived he brought her up to their room, his main concern was to see to her comfort. He had been afraid to speak, the adrenaline had begun to wear off and he was afraid he would break down.

He had not cried since he was a small boy when his father had beat into him that Malfoy's don't cry. But the steely control he had developed to keep his emotions in was rapidly deteriorating after the events of the morning. So he channeled his thoughts into getting her settled and calling the healer.

He knew by the time he got her settled in their bed that she had misinterpreted his silence for anger. He sat beside her and no longer able to resist touching her, but when she'd started to apologize again he stopped her. Kissing her forehead and then unable to stop himself her lips, he brushed the side of her face with the back of his hand, they would have time to talk later, right now he just wanted her to rest until the healer got there to look her over.

He could see the bruises on her throat and it made him nauseous. Kissing her forehead again he got up to go call the healer, stopping at the door before leaving he told her what he'd been wanting to tell her from the moment she had disappeared the night before, 'I love you Ginny, never forget that, I love you'.

Taking several deep breaths, Draco finally got his raging emotions under control. Straightening up he grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fire.

The call to St. Mungo's was blessedly short, the healer on duty in the trauma ward, Maria, had assured Draco she would contact Susan personally and send her to come see Ginny. She seemed to be a nice woman and asked him to let them know how Ginny was doing; thanking her he agreed that they would keep them informed before ending the call.

As he was brushing the ashes from his shoulders Blaise, Jade, Anton & Pansy entered the sitting room after knocking on the door. They all sat down while Draco informed one of the house elves to let him know when Susan arrived.

"How's she doing," Jade asked as soon as the house elf disappeared.

Draco sighed, running his hand through his hair, "She's resting, we'll know more after Susan has seen her."

"How are you doing," she than asked.

"I'll be fine once I know that she's ok," he answered truthfully; "I need you guys to do something for me."

"What's that," Blaise asked.

"Hold them all off," Draco requested, "No one gets in here until Susan is done with her. She doesn't need all of _that _right now."

"Consider it done," Anton assured him.

"Thanks, I will be in with Ginny if you need me for anything," then pausing for a moment he spoke again, "by the way, thank you."

"Draco, wake up."

Draco came instantly awake, his arms covering his wife protectively before he identified the voice as Jade's. Relaxing his hold, Ginny stirred burrowing her face closer to his neck but she stayed asleep.

"I'm awake," looking over at his long time friend, "What's going on?"

"Susan just Flooed, she should be here in about half an hour," speaking in a low voice, "Charlie is downstairs with someone who wants to talk with you. Blaise, Anton and Pansy are down there with them now."

"It'll have to wait, I want to stay with her while Susan looks her over," he sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"I'll stay with her and have Susan come talk with you when she's done. You really need to hear this."

"Alright, show Susan up when she gets here, I'll wake Ginny up," seeing Jade's nod before she turned and walked out the door.

He hated to wake her, right now she was resting peacefully, unlike when he'd first come back into the room. She had been shivering, curled up in a ball and still shuddering from crying herself to sleep.

So he'd taken off his shoes and robes and climbed into bed to hold her, she had grabbed onto him in her sleep. At first she had held onto him for dear life, slowly relaxing as she fell into a deeper sleep, at some point he must have dozed off as well.

Rolling slightly towards her, then pushing her on her back, he propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at her now peaceful face.

Tucking her hair behind her ear he leaned down and lightly kissed her lips before sliding across her cheek to her ear.

He nuzzled her ear with his nose, cupping her head in his hand; he gently sucked on her ear lobe. Closing his eyes he nibbled down the side of her neck and back up.

Feeling her beginning to stir, he rubbed his cheek against hers and spoke softly in her ear, "Ginny…..Gin, baby, come on time to wake up," continuing his tender ministrations to her jaw and ear, "Come on sweetheart, wake up."

Slowly coming back to consciousness, Ginny shivered as Draco's deep, soft voice coaxed her to wake up, feeling his kisses on her neck and jaw. Lifting her hand she threaded her fingers threw the hair at the nape of his neck and opened her eyes.

Pulling back when he felt her hand in his hair, he smiled when he saw her eyes open, "Hello, sleepyhead."

"Hi," she whispered, her vocal chords still sounding strained.

Eyes shifting down to the dark bruises on her neck standing out against her pale skin, he trailed his finger against the offensive marks, his face tightening, "I'm sorry Ginny. I'm sorry that I didn't come up and talk to you last night instead of making you sit and wait," he couldn't look her in the eye, staring at a spot just above her head, "I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner, but most of all I'm sorry that my miserable excuse of a father has once again, though inadvertently, almost cost you your life. I wish he had never existed."

Ginny had watched the emotions roll across Draco's face the entire time he was talking; she could see the muscle in his jaw twitching. Very rarely did he allow his emotions to show so openly and it broke her heart that he was blaming himself for her foolishness and Percy's, well she didn't know what to think about that yet, but this, _this _ had to stop.

Reaching up she put her finger up to his lips and shook her head, he looked down at her, "Stop it right now," then she smiled up at him, "I could have sworn I married Draco Malfoy and not Harry Potter."

"WHAT," a look of shock on his face.

She laughed at the look on his face, "You sound just like Harry used to whenever anything bad happened he would add it to the long list of things he blamed himself for," she sighed, "He cursed his own existence even more than you did," deciding to lighten the scowl on his face, she grinned, "In fact one of his true comforts was always beating you to the snitch, and even that was taken away from him your last two years."

"Glad I could be of service," he smirked.

She ran her eyes over his face before brushing his hair out of his eyes, "You know you two really are very much alike and yet exact opposites, almost like two sides of a mirror, it's strange really if you think about it."

Stunned that his wife would compare him to Harry Potter he protested, "Potter and I are nothing alike!"

Frowning slightly, "You both have a very strong presence, people know when either of you are there, but Harry is introverted and shy where you extroverted and there's not a shy bone in your body, yet you both brood quite often.

Draco sniffed, "Malfoy's don't brood."

A small grin lifted the corner of her mouth, "Yes, Malfoy's do brood, you were doing it just a moment ago."

Rolling his eyes he decided to drop it for a moment, "Continue."

"Everyone calls Harry a hero, the savior of the wizarding world, on the side of all that is good. Everyone considered you dark and evil but it was that darkness that made Harry's victory over Voldemort possible. Without you and the other Slytherins working with the order he never would have survived to face Voldemort let alone defeat him," she raised her eyebrow at his surprised look, "You both have very strong magic, both were seekers, and both suffered at the hand of your guardians. For Harry it was his Aunt and Uncle for you your father."

"Why me," asking the question that he'd pondered over a million times.

Cupping his cheek, "It only could have ever been you, never Harry," she smiled at up at him, "Do you remember when you picked me up from the train after my final year?"

When he nodded she continued, "Do you remember what Jade said to my mother after her 'drop Draco for Harry' speech?"

"Something about 'eating him alive or hexing him' or some such nonsense. What about it?"

"No, not nonsense Draco, if Harry and I had ever tried to have a relationship it would never had lasted."

Intrigued Draco sat up facing Ginny; he helped her to sit up placing some pillows behind her back.

Once they settled down he took her hand, "OK, you have my attention. Why wouldn't it have lasted?"

"You have to understand that I was raised on tales of The-Boy-Who-Lived. His father trying to hold off Voldemort and Lily giving her life save her baby. It's all very tragically romantic, Shakespeare would have loved it."

"Then Ron became friends with Harry and it was so exciting. The summer after your first year Fred, George & Ron actually had to rescue Harry from his uncle's house and they brought him back to the burrow. He was so sweet and shy, the tragic hero from all of the stories I had heard growing up sitting at our kitchen table, I fancied myself in love with him. Bless Harry, he knew about my crush but he was never cruel, never teased but those prat brothers of mine did, Fred and George were the worst. They embarrassed me to death whenever we were in the same room together, it got to the point that when I saw Harry I'd run as far and as fast as I could."

Draco laughed, "You'd run away from him?"

Ginny gave a sheepish grin, "Yep, I would constantly embarrass myself so I tried to stay out of his way. Poor Harry, I don't think that he knew what to think, probably thought I was nuts."

The grin disappeared from her face, "The point is, that day when Lucius slipped that diary in with my books, I was a sad, confused and lonely little girl lost in a sea of brothers with a crush on a boy who barely knew I was alive. I had no one to talk to, I'd never had to make friends I always had my brothers and I was leaving the safety of home for the first time, I was vulnerable. The perfect target really, so when that diary wrote back to me, despite knowing that it was probably dangerous, I kept writing because I finally had something that was truly mine and for a time the perfect friend."

At the mention of his father's name, Draco's jaw had tightened again and he looked away.

"Draco look at me," she raised her hand to his cheek turning his head back to her, "Let me finish," pleading with her eyes.

Draco grabbed her hand and kissed her palm, then closing his stormy eyes he nodded for her to continue.

"After Harry rescued me from the chamber, well I had my own personal hero, how could I not have loved him. But something else happened because of the diary, I changed, I found a strength inside of me. I had fought off that diary for almost a year, it took time, some help and some growing up but I realized that I was not the type to need a hero; I was not willing to be a damsel in distress no matter how badly my family wanted me to be. I was a strong and powerful person myself."

"So what made you decide that you didn't love Harry," he asked quietly.

"The summer after Cedric Diggory died Harry was stuck once again with the muggles and by the time he came to headquarters he was sullen, depressed and just plain angry, so a bit of that hero image was chipped away and then I got to know him as Harry, not the-boy-who-lived. Then the next year Sirius was killed, that summer he came to the burrow and he withdrew from everyone, he barely ate, and was so depressed, I was just waiting for him to do himself in."

"So while everyone tip-toed around his moods, I just got more and more fed up with everyone that I finally took matters into my own hands. I dragged him away from everyone and told him about how I'd felt after the chamber, the nightmares and the guilt and slowly he began to open up and talk about things, dealing with them. We spent a lot of time together that summer, it drove Hermoine nuts, that I had helped him when she couldn't," she grinned.

"That doesn't tell me how you decided you didn't love him."

"He kissed me," she smirked.

"He _What_!"

Laughing at him, "He kissed me, and it was absolutely the worst experience in my life."

"Ha, I knew it he was a crap kisser," Draco smirked.

"No, I didn't say that," she grinned as Draco's smirk died, "I said it was the worst experience in my life because I may as well had been laying a big wet one on Fred or George, it was like kissing one of my brother's."

The grimace on Draco's face was comical.

"Apparently Harry felt the same because after we both just burst out laughing, we decided then and there we made brilliant friends but that was all," squeezing Draco's hand, "You know I do love him Draco but only as a brother. So Jade was right he would never have been able to handle me, I would have run right over him and that's just not the type of man I want or need. I needed a passionate man who was not afraid of me and who can give as good as he gets."

"Draco, I love you with all my heart. So when you say that you wish your father never existed, despite all the pain he's caused, I'd have to disagree. Because without him, you wouldn't be here and I need you."

Draco pulled her into his arms and she threw her arms around him burying her face in his chest, tears running down her face. She felt his hands, one craddeling her head, the other rubbing her back.

"Oh, baby I love you too," running kisses over her cheek and neck, "I died this morning when Percy followed you out of the store and grabbed you, I wanted to kill him," she felt a shudder go through his body, "I don't know what I'd have done if anything had happened to you," he grabbed her face with both hands, kissing her deeply.

Slowly breaking away she reached up and grabbed both of Draco's hands and held them in front of her running her thumbs across his knuckles, it was time to tell him, "Draco there is something I need to tell you, that I wanted to tell you last night," taking a calming breath, "Yesterday, I……."

A knock sounded at the door before Jade poked her head in, "Draco. Ginny. Can we come in? I have Susan with me."

Ginny sighed before answering, "Come on in Jade," trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

Jade pushed the door open, letting Susan pass before following her in.

Draco squeezed her hand, "Gin, honey, Jade is going to stay with you while Susan looks you over. Charlie is downstairs and wants to talk with me about something," he looked in her eyes, "Will you be alright?"

Giving him a small smile, "It's Ok, I'll talk with you when you're done."

Leaning in to kiss her again, he got up, "Thanks for coming over Susan. If you need anything let Jade know she'll help you," he closed the door softly behind him.

Jade sat back and watched as Susan examined Ginny, she saw the healer feel along the bruises along Ginny's neck. She saw Ginny glance nervously at her when Susan asked her a question in a low voice.

Ok, something was up; they had been friends for too long for her to not recognize that there was something that Ginny was hiding. Even without the nervous look the blush that started to creep up her face was a dead give away.

The last twenty-four hours, not even that long really, had been surreal. Ginny out of the three of them was usually the most in control of her temper, so for her to take off by herself was quite unusual. In the past when Draco did something to make her really mad she would come over and after a floo call to Pansy they would sit down and hash it out. She wondered if Draco knew how often she and Pansy had saved him from having Ginny blast his bits into oblivion.

Jade's attention was drawn back to the other two women when Susan used her wand to cast a couple of healing spells. She than handed Ginny a goblet with a potion in it, Ginny grimaced after swallowing it down.

"Well, I think that's about it Ginny, everything seems to be fine," Susan told her as she took the goblet from her, "The bruising will fade quickly and that potion will help soothe your throat, you'll be talking above a whisper in a few minutes."

"Thanks for coming over Susan. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, but I want you to take it easy for the next week or so. From what Pansy and Jade told me you've had quite a shock. You don't need the shock to cause any complications," she squeezed Ginny's hand, "I'll arrange for your leave from work for the week, let me know if you need more time ok."

"I'm sure that will be more than enough time, but thank you."

"If you're done Sue, I'll walk you out," Jade spoke up.

"Thank you, I need to see Draco before I leave. Floo me if you need anything Ginny," Susan walked out the door Jade held open for her.

"I'll be right back," giving Ginny a pointed look she walked through the door and pulled it shut.

"Susan," the other woman turned back to her, "Would you mind if I had a house elf show you to the parlor? I promised Draco I'd stay with her and after this morning I don't want to test his…..patience."

Susan laughed, "No, I don't mind at all. I know Ginny insists that he is not as bad as everyone remembers but to be honest he scared the hell out me at school, still does sometimes. So if you promised to stay with her than you'd better."

Jade laughed at Susan and called a house elf, "Show Healer Bones to the parlor and get her anything she wants. Then let Draco know that she is in the parlor waiting to speak with him. Also, have porridge and tea sent up here to the sitting room."

"Thank you, Susan," watching until she disappeared with the house elf before turning back to Ginny's room, 'Ok, time to find out what's going on.'

Walking back into the bedroom she saw Ginny looking at the now faded bruises in the mirror.

"I sent for some breakfast and tea, it should be in the sitting room in a minute or so," running a critical eye over her friend, "Care to join me?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I'm starving," grabbing her robe and pulling it on she followed Jade into the sitting room.

The porridge and tea were sitting on the table in front of the couch waiting for them. As Ginny ate they talked about unimportant things, waiting until Ginny finished to get to the real discussion Jade wanted to have.

Ginny sat her bowl down and turned to her long time friend, "Before we get started I just want to say Thank You."

With a raised eyebrow, "For what?"

"For sending me that owl this morning. I was on my way out to the Leaky Cauldron when Sabra arrived telling me to stay put. Perc……he'd have probably gotten me if you hadn't done that, so thank you for saving my butt," smiling she grabbed Jade's hand and squeezed.

"Your welcome. Now spill," in a stern voice, "What caused you to take off last night all by yourself?"

Ginny stood up and began to pace in front of the fireplace, "Truthfully, I'm not exactly sure, I was just so mad at Draco," she stopped and looked at Jade, "I mean it was such a long week with him gone and then yesterday I found out some wonderful news. I was so excited and so I spent all of yesterday afternoon planning just how I was going to tell him."

As Ginny began to pace again, wringing her hands, Jade got a small grin on her face.

"I went and bought him a gift to help me break the news to him and I planned for a romantic dinner in here, all his favorite dishes," turning to look at Jade and smirked, "I put on that sexy little black 'come fuck me' dress I bought when we want shopping two weeks ago, you remember."

"The one for a special occasion, I remember," she nodded for her to continue, Ginny began pacing again.

"So everything was ready, all I needed was Draco but he was late, which he never is and I got more and more nervous. When he finally got here I noticed that he looked like he'd had a rough week but he looked so damn good and I was so happy he was finally home," she came back over and sat down, "I had no more gotten him in my arms to kiss him when Blaise's head appears in the fireplace and he tells me that they had more things to go over."

Turning toward her friend, "I was so disappointed to get interrupted that I brushed off his apology and told him that when he was done his dinner would be up here," sighing she continued, "I sat up here for over an hour waiting for him before I decided to eat without him. By then I wasn't really hungry but I tried, but the longer I sat there the angrier I got," she sighed, "I couldn't figure out what they could have possibly had to talk about when they'd been together for the entire week. In light of everything that's happened it seems silly now, but by the time it was going on two hours I'd been waiting I was so angry at him, so I incinerated the gift I'd bought him and left the ashes smoldering on his plate. After that I just felt like I had to get out of here so I grabbed some clothes, some money and left."

"Now, everything is such a mess," with tears in her eyes, "How am I going to tell him now?"

"Tell him what?"

"Jade, I'm pregnant. Draco and I are going to have a baby."

Jade immediately began cackling.

"Umm…" Ginny started after a moment, staring at her best friend as though she'd finally lost her mind. Calling on years of restraint and emotional control, Jade finally quieted, the only traces of her sudden attack of mirth being the mischief still dancing in her eyes.

"Yes, yes, I know." Jade said after another moment, a smirk forming as Ginny's mouth fell open the slightest bit.

"_How?_" Ginny half-exclaimed, half-demanded, sinking back into her chair, quite stunned.

"Well…" Jade started, trying her damnedest not to snicker, "You see, Pansy and I, we knew how much you wanted a child, and how upset you've been about your attempts not working."

Ginny nodded her acceptance of those facts. Of course her best friends had known that.

"And, being the Potion geniuses that we are," Jade was never one for false modesty, "we started working on a draught to increase a witch's chance of becoming pregnant. After eight months, we'd perfected it."

Ginny simply stared, everything slowly beginning to sink in.

"Of course, that was just theory, through tests and such. So, to make sure that it was safe in practice, we needed a guinea pig before we tried it on you. We used ourselves in the end, since we decided that secrecy was more important than using a Hufflepuff."

"Oh gods," Ginny breathed, the ramifications of that becoming clear.

"I'm not entirely sure how Blaise is going to react," Jade continued, her eyes darkening with a hidden, deep-seated worry that never would have shown itself had any others but a few been around to see it. "But it was worth it."

"Jade, are you _serious_?"

"Quite. You're pregnant, aren't you? We wanted to help, and if I have to bear my love's heir much sooner than planned, then so be it."

"But…" Ginny started, flabbergasted, "you don't want children! Not for years yet, you said so yourself!"

Jade shrugged. "It matters not. I can see how happy you are, glowing and beautiful."

"You…How?"

"We put the potion in your tea nearly two months ago, a day after we found out that it had worked for us."

"I can't believe this!" Ginny finally burst out. "I can't believe _you_! How could you sacrifice so much? I would have gotten over it eventually, you didn't have to—"

"Do shut up." Jade cut in, her smirk changing to a fond smile. Few had ever seen the ebony-haired woman do so, and it probably would have shocked them to death to even know that she knew _how_. "You're our best friend; of course we had to do something."

"But Blaise, I mean he—" Ginny stopped abruptly, wishing she'd kept her mouth shut when those white-blue eyes darkened once more.

"Doesn't want a child yet, either." Jade finished for her, her masks firmly settling into place and leaving her expression utterly blank within a second. It was a Slytherin trick, but only those with the oldest, coldest blood could pull it off so quickly and completely.

"Jade, I—"

"Don't worry over it." Her friend said gently, though no warmth infused the words, as she had retreated too far inside herself for anything of the sort. "Anton and Draco will be thrilled, and as for Blaise…well, that's my problem, isn't it?"

Jade gave a strained, almost-pleasant grin, and Ginny watched her for long moments. She had always wondered how much of her friend's reluctance to have a child had been her own, and how much it had stemmed from Blaise's steadfast refusal to even discuss such a thing. She knew that he and Jade had only talked about it once or twice, and it had ended every time with Blaise sleeping on Draco's couch and Jade Apparating to France to her family's House seat. The Delacours had many branches, but she came from the main one, the second born after her older brother. The estates had been divided between them in her parents' will, but her brother, Carnelian, always welcomed her with open arms. He despised Blaise, saying that the Italian wizard had tricked his sister into marriage.

He was a bit sore about her not having children, always casting worried, heartbroken glances at her when heirs were mentioned, and it had only helped to fuel Ginny's own suspicions. There was also that incident of three years ago, when they had all gone to the Delacours for a party and Carnelian had said as something along the lines of Blaise using his beloved sister for nothing more than a trophy wife, yet he wouldn't even give her a child to keep her company while he was always gone on business. Blaise had heard him, blood had been shed, and the tension between them had evolved into something constantly nearing explosive violence. Jade watched it all with detached, hooded eyes, keeping any pain it caused her deep beneath the surface.

Many thought her heartless, callous and cold, and she usually was. But the few she allowed to love her and the few she loved in return knew better. They knew that she felt strongly, even if over very little, and they knew that something had been eating at her for a while. But she shared none of her inner turmoil, not even with Ginny or her darling brother, and no one knew if she had at least confided in Blaise, because he gave no outward sign that he could even tell anything was wrong. To tell the truth, Ginny had been on the verge of cornering him for weeks, but she had been hesitant to meddle. Until now. Until she saw her best friend slowly pulling away from even her and disappearing somewhere alien and dark, somewhere unreachable.

So she wondered. Should she interfere? Should she scope out the situation and try to see what Blaise's reaction would be? She loved him like a brother, but if he turned away from her friend because of this, she might do something…regrettable. But it was their business, wasn't it? She wouldn't want anyone poking around in hers and Draco's relationship, after all, not even their friends. She knew that Blaise wouldn't appreciate such an action, and she seriously doubted that Jade would, either. But what if Jade told him and he did something rash, something stupid, something unforgivable? What if he left her, or said something harsh and cruel, which both he and his wife were masters at? She'd never seen them truly fight, but she knew that it happened occasionally.

And if her hormones were already acting up, then Jade's had to be, too. How would her friend take such a thing? How would she react if he took off or if he said something nasty and petty in a fit of anger and surprise? Ginny thought about how she would feel if Draco did something like that, and knew that no matter how Jade would try to lie and say it didn't matter, that it would crush her, crush her enough that she might do something foolish. And Blaise, once he'd had time to cool down and think, would feel horrible if she did. Beyond horrible. And Ginny, she would know that she'd had the chance to help, but hadn't, still too hesitant. But…but it was _their_ business. Not hers, not Draco's, not Anton's, not Pansy's. _Theirs_.

"What's your problem?" A suspicious voice came from the other side of the door a second before it opened, and in strolled Anton, who looked exhausted and still vaguely furious. "Blaise will forgive you, I'm sure."

Jade looked almost stricken, so Ginny spoke for her. "What did you hear?"

"Just the last bit about Blaise and something being her problem." Anton replied, and a flicker of familiar concern flashed in his eyes as he looked at their statuesque friend. "So what _is_ the problem, exactly?" He asked again, and in a move that surprised them both, Jade stood quickly, leaned over the small table and kissed Ginny's cheek, her eyes shining with unshed tears, before striding towards the door and slithering around Anton too swiftly for him to stop her.

"I have to go. Love you both." Then she was gone, and they were left stupefied.

"What just happened?" Anton demanded, and Ginny sighed wearily, motioning him over. He came at once, and the concern was back, this time for her.

"Are you alright? You had us so worried, Red. I thought Draco was going to lose it."

"I'm fine." Ginny said, taking his hand in hers with a friendly squeeze. "I'm more than fine. I'm ecstatic."

"About what?" He questioned, and she looked at him for a minute. He, too, was one of her best friends, and he had a right to know.

"I'm pregnant." At least it was getting easier to say it.

"Oh." Anton blinked. "Oh!" Then he was hugging her and laughing, and she was smiling despite her new worries. "That's…that's great! I mean…just…wow."

"Yeah." She agreed, laying her head on his shoulder.

"But then what was Jade upset about?" He asked, and she wondered how much to say. She couldn't tell him about Pansy, that much was obvious, but she knew she could trust him about Jade, and she desperately needed advice. He'd known Jade and Blaise longer anyway, ever since they were children, and if anyone could help her, it would be him.

"Jade's pregnant, too." She decided to be blunt and get right to the point, and he stiffened and froze, drawing away from her with slightly wide eyes.

"_What?_"

"You heard me." She said with another sigh.

"I know. I just wish I hadn't." He replied shortly and stood, starting to pace. Her fears began solidifying, and she rose as well, feeling the beginning stirs of panic.

"Why doesn't he want children?" She demanded, and Anton didn't have to ask who she meant. He stopped, leaned his head against the wall, and took several deep breaths.

"Out of all of us," he started slowly, carefully, his own masks falling into place with precise precision, "they had the worst childhoods. But for Blaise, in the beginning, he wasn't alone either. He had two brothers and a sister."

Ginny felt her lungs ice over and her heart drop to her feet.

"Jeran killed them." Anton continued as though he were reciting lines from a book, not speaking of one of the many horrors in his best friend's life. "He killed them right in front of Blaise when they were all under five, and he was barely six. The youngest, the girl, she was just a baby, not even past her first year. Her blood was served in the wine at dinner that night. Blaise vowed then to never have children."

"No." Ginny didn't mean to speak, but the protest slid out without warning.

"Yes. Later, he knew he would need to, in order to carry on the bloodline, but…but he still doesn't want them. Ever. He told Jade as much when they first got together years ago, and she took it in stride gracefully, all her talk of children ceasing from there on out. She used to speak of them, you see, she used to sit around with the other girls and make up names, but she didn't after that, not ever again."

It all made so much sense in a disturbing, disquieting way.

"I knew then that she truly loved him." Anton laughed, a mockery of his earlier, joyous outburst. "I knew then that she would do anything for him, even forsake her dreams, and part of me resented him for that." He said it so calmly, and Ginny mentally reeled. She'd never heard him speak so. "But that wasn't his intention, and I can hold nothing against him for long. I love them both, but I knew that this would cause problems, no matter how well she's hidden her desires, even from him, the one who knows her better than anyone else could hope to."

Ginny wanted to run, run to Jade, to Blaise, run to stop the storm that she felt growing just past her perception.

"This will not go prettily, Red." Anton said as if confirming her thoughts, and she felt like screaming. Everything in her life seemed to go from good to bad to worse to good to horrible in record time. "I know them both too well, and they are too alike and too different for this to blow over smoothly. She's too bruised and battered already beneath her layers of deceitful, prideful arrogance, and he's too scarred and wounded underneath his own. I fear what this may cause."

Ginny felt helpless, helpless and confused and torn. "But they love each other," she said, knowing it was true. "They'd never really hurt one another."

Anton just looked at her for a moment, before shaking his head and moving to the low couch, falling onto it bonelessly. "I forget, sometimes, that you were a Gryffindor. Yes, Red, they love each other. More then most people can comprehend or even imagine. But it's a fierce, wild love that even I have a hard time understanding every once in a while, and they are…they are still lifeless and dead in many aspects. They have many hurts that have not healed, and that may never heal."

She stayed silent, absorbing every word. She knew a bit about their childhoods, but she'd had no idea that they were this traumatizing. She suddenly wished their parents were still alive so that she could kill them herself.

"They're cold, Red, colder than the rest of us." Anton kept on, as if he'd been wanting to talk about it, too. "I think that's one of the main reasons why they're so compatible. They understand one another like no one else can. Have they ever shown you the physical scars that couldn't be spelled away? Or the other scars, those inside? Have they ever been around you during one of the rare moments when all of their masks fall and they're left bare and bleeding? They're bitter, Red, so bitter, and old beyond their years. This will stir up old anger, old resentment, and both will act out of instinct, not thought. I fear it as I have feared few things. I fear what they will do and what it will mean."

"What do _we_ do?" Ginny asked desperately minutes later, her nails digging into her palms. "What _can_ we do?"

Anton buried his face in his hands. "Nothing. We must simply be here to pick up the pieces, if there are even any left."

Suddenly the sunlight seemed obnoxious coming through the sitting room windows, how could it shine so brightly when the full ramifications of what Jade and Pansy had done was brought out in the open. Her mind just reeled from the sickening revelations Anton had just imparted to her and the world shifted under her feet.

Her vision narrowed and her breath came out in shallow pants, the room suddenly felt to hot and she broke out in a cold sweat, fear and pain for her friends engulfing her. She had to lie down. She felt sick to her stomach as she took an unsteady step towards her bedroom her knees felt as if they would give out on her.

She could hear voices swarming in her head as the events of the day buzzed through her mind at an alarming rate. Waking to the sounds of the alarms at the shop, Jade's message warning her about Percy, relief at seeing Draco walking towards the shop, panic when the alarms went off again and footsteps closing in on her, falling backwards into Percy's arms, the suffocating feeling as he choked her, the voice of her father talking with her brother, breaking free from Percy, spells being shouted out, Percy landing at her feet, Draco carrying her up to their room, his soft kisses and declarations of love, her confession to Jade, Jade's shocking revelation, and finally Anton's dire predictions all swirling thru her brain at a dizzying speed.

With each jerky step the ringing in her ears got louder and louder, her head felt as if it were swimming. She barely heard Anton calling her name, his panic filled voice not even penetrating the foggy haze she seemed to be floating in.

Not even realizing she had been speaking out loud she repeated, "I have to lie down," with each step, as if it would give her the strength she needed to make it to her bed.

Draco and Blaise had just seen their visitors off and were walking down the hall towards his bedroom when they heard Anton call out Ginny's name, the panic in his voice not lost on either of them. After exchanging a surprised look they both took off at a run for the open bedroom door.

Anton had just come around the couch when the door slammed against the wall and Draco and Blaise ran into the room. His head swung around when he heard the door slam open his eyes briefly meeting Draco's before turning back to Ginny, moving towards the wife of his best friend.

Shoving the door open as he sprinted into their room Draco saw the panic on his friends face before finding his wife standing a few feet from their bedroom door.

"What the fuck," he started moving towards her.

Blaise too saw the panic on Anton's face before looking at Ginny, she was pale and shaking like a leaf as her head turned towards them. Genuine concern for the woman he loved like a sister caused him to follow Draco as he moved quickly towards his wife.

All three men were just steps away from Ginny when she whispered Draco's name just before her eyes rolled back in her head and her knees gave out under her. Draco lunged forward and caught her before she hit the floor unconscious.

Seeing her husband she tried to call for him, the one solid thing she had to hold on to, but it barely came out a whisper, "Draco," and then everything was blessedly black.

_A/N: A portion of this chapter was co-written by dracademented and she provided yet another wonderful plot twist that has endless possibilities, such fun ahead. So I want to thank her for her contribution and I hope you all enjoy it. Again I also have to thank her for letting me use her OC's from her story 'Unexpected' and now its sequel 'Descension' please look them up at and read them, it's worth your time I promise._

_ If someone could tell me how to add page breaks and make them work I would appreciate it. I have used html br> /br> and it doesn't work. Any help or suggestions would be truly appreciated. _

_  
Thank you to all who have reviewed, your encouragement keeps me going. Please continue to send your kind words and constructive criticism is always welcome._

_TTFN_

_Kelly_


	5. Chapter 5

Telling Draco

Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the computer this was written on. All characters are owned by JKR, except for the one's that will be mentioned in A/N at the end of the chapter, please read it over so I can give proper credit where it is due. I'm so broke I make the church mouse look like a millionaire, so please don't waste your time or your lawyers._

_I appreciate all the wonderful comments that I have received and I hope that the length will more than make up for the wait………..Enjoy!_

_ br> /br> _

Ginny checked her medical book once again before adding the next ingredient for the anti-nausea potion she was brewing. Adding the final ingredient, she stirred fifteen times clockwise then five times counterclockwise. The book instructed her to let the potion 'sit over a low heat for 15 minutes', then repeat the stirring pattern.

Setting her timer, she began clearing away all traces of the ingredients she had purchased at the apothecary while shopping with Jade and Pansy yesterday. It only took a few minutes, so she still had over 10 minutes to wait. Desperately looking around Draco's potions lab for anything to do, the last thing she wanted was time to think. But in fact there was nothing she could do unless she wanted to explain to Draco what she had been brewing, and she definitely didn't want to do that just yet.

Feelings of guilt flooded Ginny for what felt like the millionth time. It had been three weeks ago today that her brother had tried to kill her, and it was also three weeks ago that one of her best friends had dropped the first of what would turn into several bombs in her lap.

br> /br>

_When Ginny had told Jade she was expecting, nothing in her wildest dreams could have prepared her for when Jade told her what had brought about the 'happy' event. Jade and Pansy were her two best friends in the world, after her husband. They were more like sisters - friend was just not a strong enough word to describe what they meant to her. _

_There was nothing that she wouldn't do for either of them, and she found out that day just what lengths they would go to for her. When Jade told her that both she and Pansy were also pregnant, Ginny was shocked. When Jade told her the reason all three of them were pregnant was due to a potion that she and Pansy had developed, she had been floored._

_As her best friends, both women had known about Ginny's growing distress at not being able to get pregnant. They also knew that in the early years of her and Draco's relationship, the couple had taken extraordinary precautions to ensure that the dreaded 'Weasley' fertility genes didn't make them parents before they were ready. _

_Her brothers had seemed intent at adding to the population of the wizarding world at an alarming rate, but it hadn't been until after her and Draco's second anniversary that they had stopped using any form of contraceptive. Being a Weasley, she had expected to find herself pregnant rather quickly, so when their third anniversary had come and gone she had begun to voice her fears that perhaps something was wrong._

_The thought had been truly distressing for several reasons. Of course there was the need for an heir to the Malfoy bloodline. The most important reason to her was the biological response that she guessed that most women were born with, the deep-seeded desire for a child that was a mixture of themselves and the person that they loved, the tangible proof of that love. _

_In her mind she could picture a miniature version of Draco, a little boy with blond hair and grey eyes. A little boy who would grow up secure in the knowledge of his parents' love, who would know only hugs and kisses, not beatings and torture. _

_Perhaps she was hoping that giving Draco a son of his own could heal some of the scars his own childhood had left on his soul, so he could finally experience unconditional love and return that love without fear._

_Throughout the next year, as her period came every month without fail, she became more and more distraught. Of course her mother didn't help matters one bit, constantly asking when she and Draco were going to present her with a grandbaby. Even Narcissa had begun to question why they were waiting so long to start their family. Draco had taken everything in stride and had constantly reassured her that it would happen when it was meant to happen and not a moment sooner and that would usually be enough to lift her spirits. _

_Pansy had later explained that she and Jade theorized that Ginny and Draco had taken such extreme precautions during the time they were dating and the first years of their marriage that her biological clock just needed a little boost. So they had developed a fertility enhancing potion. Unfortunately, they lacked test subjects, so they used themselves. Despite the seriousness of the subject, whenever Ginny remembered Jade claiming that the need for secrecy was more important than Hufflepuff torture, she couldn't help but smile._

_It seemed the ideal situation, actually: three women who were best friends, married to three men who were as close as brothers, all pregnant at the same time. If only it were that easy. But the problem that weighed so heavily on her mind was what Blaise's reaction to his impending fatherhood would be._

_For years, Jade had claimed that she was not interested in having children any time soon but Blaise had been quite steadfast in his stance that he never wanted a child. Ever. He cared not that the Zabini bloodline would end with him if he had no children. _

_Ginny had always suspected that, despite her claims otherwise, Jade truly wanted a child. Despite what others thought of her, Ginny always felt that Jade would be a wonderful mother. And whether or not he believed it himself, she knew in her heart that Blaise would make an excellent father._

When the timer went off, Ginny placed the silver stirring stick in the potion stirring fifteen times clockwise and five times counterclockwise. Removing the stirring stick, she reset the timer for another 15 minutes.

br> /br>

_The second bomb had come in the form of Anton and the insight he had given her into the reason why Blaise didn't want children. When he had told her what that bastard Jeran, Blaise's own father, had done to Blaise and his siblings, it had been just too horrible to imagine. _

_Ginny's greatest fear was that in trying to help her, Jade had put into motion the destruction of her own marriage. She feared what might happen if Blaise rejected both Jade and his child. She knew that Blaise was Jade's life. The same went for Blaise - Jade was his world._

_After Anton told her that Blaise would not react well and that all they could do was be there to 'pick up the pieces, if there were any left' the shock of what he had told her combined with the trauma she had suffered that morning had been too much._

_ br> /br> _

_The third bomb had come later that evening when she had come down for dinner. She had spent the remainder of the day dozing on and off under the watchful eyes of Pansy and Jade. When she asked where Draco was, they had been tight-lipped, only telling her that he had been meeting with some people. Even ranting and threatening had not gotten any more information out of her two annoying friends._

_Thinking that she was asleep, they had left her alone long enough to go to dinner. She may not have been a Slytherin, but she had been too long in their company not to pick up a few tricks - not to mention she had a few of her own. They were all protecting her from something and she would not tolerate it._

_So she dressed and walked down to the dining room, prepared to do battle until they confessed what it was they were trying to hide from her. Her soft-soled shoes made no noise as she walked into the dining room. The first thing she noticed was that her two oldest brothers were also seated at the table. Excellent. Even when Draco was at his most stubborn and she was having trouble cracking him, her brothers were a different story. She had had years of practice at breaking down their resistance - this was definitely looking good for her._

_The second thing that she noticed was the angry expressions that all of them wore as they discussed something in quiet voices, as if they spoke to loud it would carry up the stairs to her. She saw Draco make a rather vicious-looking remark to Charlie that was accented by his fist slamming against the table, fury in his stormy eyes._

_Charlie's normal control over his temper must have been sorely tested as he got right in Draco's face and yelled, "Don't shoot the messenger, Malfoy, let's just figure out what we're going to do about it!"_

_And now she had them. They hadn't noticed her standing just inside the doorway, observing them. With a smirk on her face she cleared her throat to get their attention before walking up to the table and taking her seat. A house elf appeared at her right elbow and asked what she would like to eat as another appeared at her left elbow with a place setting for her._

_She took a sip out of the water goblet that the house elf had placed before her as she observed the faces of the other people sitting around the table. The moment they had seen her standing in the doorway, the five Slytherins had those damnable cold masks take over their features, but her brothers' faces had both flushed red and the guilt in their eyes was easy to see._

_She couldn't stop herself from laughing out loud as she observed them. Her brothers were easy enough to read, but what her dear Slytherin friends and husband didn't know was that though their faces gave nothing away she had learned over the years to read their eyes. _

_Jade's and Pansy's eyes were showing a mixture of concern and anger, while Anton and Blaise both radiated concern, anger, and frustration. When she met her husband's eyes over the table, she was surprised that with the exception of their stormy grey color, which indicated his anger, she was unable to read anything there. Tilting her head slightly to the side she just stared at him with a raised eyebrow. She did love turning his own expressions back on him._

_Not one of the others said a word as they watched Draco and Ginny silently square off, waiting to see which of them would be the first to crack. Ginny never wavered as she watched Draco try to intimidate her into just forgetting what she had walked in on and the grin on her face grew as she sensed his growing frustration when he realized that she had absolutely no intention of doing so._

_"Ginny," he growled at her softly._

_"Draco," she drawled, putting her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her hands, batting her eyelashes at him._

_She saw Blaise and Anton duck their heads, trying to hide their grins when Draco was the first to speak. Jade raised her napkin to her lips to hide her smile, pretending to wipe her mouth, while Pansy raised her water goblet to her lips, grinning more than drinking._

_Bill and Charlie just shot commiserating looks at Draco, having both been broken time and again under that same gaze, before discreetly trying to cover their laughs by coughing into their napkins._

_"Sorry, old man, but you are not the first to fall to this little vixen," Charlie said once his coughing fit seemed to pass._

_"She's been perfecting that little trick on us for years. You didn't stand a chance," Bill grumbled._

_Draco growled again, rolling his eyes, "I don't suppose that you will wait until you are better recovered?"_

_Picking up her napkin and placing it on her lap she looked back at her husband, "Do I really have to answer that question?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "But you're right; I don't suppose that I will. I'm recovered just fine, thank you very much. You've had me tucked away in my cotton wool all day," she said, pausing for effect. "Now just what in the hell has got you so worked up?"_

_Ginny began eating her soup when the house elf placed it in front of her. She might want to know what was going on but she was not fool enough to truly test her stomach today. She had been nauseous on and off all day, and if what they were all so upset about was truly distressing, she didn't want to give her stomach the ammunition to rebel. That would just give Draco another reason to try and 'protect' her further. _

_Gods, she was glad she hadn't told him about her pregnancy yet. If she _had,_ there wouldn't be a force on heaven, hell or earth that would get him to budge. His protective nature was normally endearing because he usually stayed within acceptable boundaries. But with a baby involved, she could picture him becoming maniacal about it, especially after today._

_"Ginny, you know what position Percy held in the ministry, right?" Charlie asked._

_What was she, a simpleton? "Yes, Charlie, I'm quite aware that Per…he was the undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. What about it?"_

_"With all the corruption that took place during Fudge's tenure still fresh in everybody's minds, the ministry is being very cautious about anything that could lead to further scandal," Bill replied softly._

_"Understandable," she drawled in a wary tone, not sure she was liking where this was going._

_"Some time ago Draco had asked me to keep an eye on things while dealing with exports in __Egypt__," Bill told her. "And a few months ago some strange rumors got back to me. I did a little poking around and notified Anton after some questionable artifacts began making appearances."_

_"That was what prompted our trip to __Egypt__ last week," Anton explained. "We found that dark artifacts had been shipped through our companies and were being removed before the ministry officials had inspected the shipments."_

_"We set up a sting in cooperation with the MLE. Once the people involved were caught, we were able to trace it back to a single ministry official," Blaise said, picking up the story. "He almost got away, but he was captured and taken into custody."_

_Draco had been watching her reactions the entire time but decided the worst should come from him._

_"Ginny," he sighed, "it was Percy who had been behind the entire operation."_

_She set down her spoon and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she opened them, looking into Draco's eyes. "Why?"_

_"Harry stopped by earlier this evening and gave us a heads up on what they found at Percy's flat," Charlie said. "What they found was journals in which he rambled on about how he was going to discredit Draco so badly that you'd have no choice but to leave him. About destroying the final Malfoy, he was bent on revenge over what happened to Penelope."_

_"So I gathered, if this morning was anything to judge by," she stated sarcastically. "But what did he hope to accomplish by using Draco's company to ship dark artifacts if they were being removed before anyone could find them?"_

_"They also found a detailed description of the paper trail he had been leaving," Blaise stated, his rich voice sounding disgusted. "And a different set of journals explaining how he had been 'tipped off' about the shipments and the evidence he was supposedly gathering to present to the Wizengamot." With a scowl on his face, he added, "Had he succeeded, it would have laid the blame mostly at Draco's feet, but would have implicated Anton and myself as well. It would have been nearly impossible to disprove."_

_"Last night he escaped from some rather inexperienced Aurors," Draco said, anger evident in his voice. "That was why Blaise Flooed when he did. From what we've been able to piece together, after he escaped he disguised himself and took a room at the Leaky Cauldron - hiding in plain sight, so to speak. It was just chance that he saw you last night when you Apparated outside W3."_

_"So, let me guess, when he saw me he saw his final chance to get back at you." She saw Draco's nod but the pain that flashed in his eyes hurt her. "Draco, this is not your fault, its Percy's and Percy's alone!"_

_"Ginny." Her gaze was drawn away from Draco when Pansy spoke. "That's not all. The ministry is trying to hush this morning's … 'incident' up due to Percy's high position in the ministry."_

_"They have admitted him to St. Mungo's for psychiatric observation," Jade added, reaching across the table and squeezing her hand. "They are trying to have him declared unfit to stand trial and get him permanently admitted. If he is, then nothing can be disclosed due to a patient's right to privacy."_

_Ginny sighed. As a Healer, she knew all about patients' privacy rights and how that would effectively seal everything up nice and tight. They would issue a simple statement that Percy had left the ministry due to medical reasons and nothing would become public record if it were not brought to trial. If Percy was declared unfit, he would not stand trial but would simply be admitted to the long-term psychiatric unit at St. Mungo's. The only accounting would be that of the others involved, but Tonks, Harry and the other Aurors would be silenced under ministry rules so no official report would be on file of either his arrest or his attack on her._

_"There is one more thing," Draco began, the furious look returning to his eyes. "The ministry has performed a gag order spell. We will not be unable to discuss anything about this entire fiasco with anyone who isn't family or wasn't directly involved." _

When the timer went off she doused the fire with her wand. Ginny checked her book once again: 'Remove cauldron from flame. Let sit for fifteen minutes then stir five times clockwise, repeat two times.' Setting the timer once again, she waited.

br> /br>

_The final thing that had done her in that night was not so much as a bomb as it was an invasion of the Weasley variety. They had just retired to the parlor after dinner when a house elf announced the arrival of the mistress's family. _

_She was actually surprised that it had taken this long for her mother to show up, but once Molly had heard that Bill and Charlie were at the manor eating dinner, nothing could hold her back. So she had gathered up her remaining sons, along with Harry, and descended on Malfoy Manor._

_When her mother came into the parlor Ginny rose from her favorite leather chair to greet her mother. As expected, she was given a bone-crushing hug before Molly began fussing over her. Ginny shot her father a desperate glance over her mother's shoulder, and Arthur gently pried his wife off of their daughter. _

_Bill stepped up to distract their mother when he saw an already irritated Draco rise from the arm of Ginny's chair. When the house elf had announced their arrival, Draco had planted himself on the arm of Ginny's chair, ready to pounce on anyone who upset his wife._

_Arthur gently wrapped his precious little girl in his arms and gave her a much gentler and more comforting hug. Closing his eyes briefly, he once again savored the feel of his princess hugging him as if he were still the most important man in her life. He had come to close to losing her this morning. Dropping a kiss on the back of her head, he opened his eyes and met the gaze of the man who had taken his place._

_As he met Draco's eyes over the top of his daughter's head, he was still sometimes shocked that it was Draco Malfoy who had taken his baby girl from him. He had realized years ago that Harry was not the right man for Ginny, but he would have never guessed that it would be this man, the son of the man he hated above all others except Voldemort himself._

_Arthur was a much smarter man than many gave him credit for and he had known the first time he had sat down with Draco. Ginny had begged him to give Draco a chance, and it didn't take long to see that he was the one for her, that Draco would love and protect her as fiercely as Arthur himself would. Draco gave Arthur a respectful nod before Arthur switched his focus back to his daughter. Sliding his hands down her arms, he held her out from him so he could look her over._

_"How are you feeling, princess?"_

_"I'll be fine, daddy," she said, giving him a watery smile._

_"I'm sure you will be." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Draco, may I have a word?"_

_"Certainly, sir, here or my study?"_

_"Your study, I think." He looked back at his daughter and saw her annoyed look. "It's nothing serious, princess," he said with a wink, "I just want to be out of your mother's earshot."_

_With another kiss on her forehead, Arthur stepped aside._

_Moving in front of her, Draco placed his hand on her neck, sliding his thumb over her cheek. _

_"We'll just be a few minutes, okay?" When she nodded, he leaned forward and placed a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. _

_Watching Draco and her father leave, Ginny turned back to find Fred and George standing in front of her. Instead of giving her their trademark 'Ginny __Sandwich__' hug, which usually involved a lot of tickling and squeezing, they each wrapped their arms around her and held her close between them._

_"Don't you ever…," George murmured._

_"Scare us…." Fred whispered._

_"Like that again," they finished together, as only they could do._

_"I'm sorry," she whispered, smiling at their favorite 'twin trick' and enjoying the rare tender moment from her normally rambunctious brothers._

_Letting go of her, Fred and George sat down and began talking with Blaise and Anton. Harry had watched the touching moment between the twins and Ginny; after they moved away, he hugged her._

_"Alright, Gin?" he asked after releasing her._

_"Alright, Harry," she smiled at him. Seeing movement behind him, her smile faltered when she saw who was there._

_Turning to see what she was looking at, he turned back and squeezed her hand. "Give him a chance, Ginny; he was really shaken up about this morning." Giving her a quick kiss on her temple, he moved off to join the others._

_Despite the fact that Ron joined Harry when he played Quidditch on the weekends with Draco, she and Ron rarely talked, mostly due to the fact that they usually ended up in an argument. As brother and sister faced each other, the room suddenly got quiet as if waiting to see what would happen. _

_Despite Harry and Ginny becoming good friends, Ron paid very little attention to his sister while at school - at least until she did something that made him angry. When that would happen, he would become ridiculously overprotective, citing Ginny's disastrous first year, and would try to run her life. _

_Ginny dating Draco definitely made him angry. Despite knowing that Draco was not following in his father's footsteps, Ron constantly harassed Ginny about dating him. The more he pushed her, the harder she pushed back, and heated arguments, hexes and curses quickly became a daily occurrence between the siblings, it was only a matter of time before something devastating happened._

_Of course that something proved to be the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Ginny had become a chaser in her fifth year, which was also the first year that Draco beat Harry to the snitch, so tensions were already high. Harry was in his second year of captaincy, but Ron, who was normally fanatical about beating Slytherin, was even worse because of Ginny and Draco's relationship. He went so far as to accuse her of slacking off against the Slytherins to give Draco a chance to win._

_It was a hard fought match once again and Ginny proved that she would not cut the Slytherins any slack because of who her boyfriend was. Even so, the match once again came down to the seekers to decide the game. Harry and Draco were both excellent seekers and as they both raced for the snitch, it could have gone either way. Both seekers were banging into each other, jockeying for position to capture the little golden ball. _

_Harry slammed into Draco which threw him slightly off course and just as Harry nearly grabbed the snitch, it changed course once again. Diving down and to the right, it crossed directly in front of Draco. Harry's hit had put him in the perfect position to catch the fluttering ball. Draco dove down and with Harry slightly behind him, he came up with the snitch grasped tightly in his hand._

_The Gryffindor team landed while the Slytherins took their victory lap. When Draco landed, Harry offered him his hand to congratulate him on a good catch. When Ron saw Harry shake Draco's hand, the quiet grumbling he had been indulging in became outright anger. By the time they got to the locker rooms Ron was claiming to anyone who would listen that Draco must have cheated in some way._

_No matter what Harry said to Ron he kept insisting that there was no way that 'the snake' had made a fair catch. Completely ignoring Ron, Ginny went into the girls' locker room to shower. Ginny changed quickly, as Draco had told her he would wait for her and walk her back to the castle, and she wanted to avoid Ron if at all possible._

_When she walked out of the locker rooms Draco was waiting for her, along with Blaise, Jade, Anton and Pansy. Looking around and not seeing Ron, she ran up to her friends, hoping to get away from the locker rooms before he put in an appearance._

_Draco grinned when he saw Ginny look around for Ron before she ran up to him and grabbed his hand. He silently agreed with this decision. He wanted her in a good mood, and confrontations with her brother seldom left her that way._

_"You played a good game, Gin, it's too bad that the superior seeker was on the other side," he smirked, giving her a kiss on her forehead._

_"__Superior__, my ass! You got lucky when Harry hit you right into the path of the snitch," she taunted back._

_"Luck? I think not." He adopted a haughty tone while wrapping his arm around her waist as they all started towards the castle. "Let me explain to you about the extraordinarily talented seeker that is your boyfriend."_

_The six of them were laughing at Draco's boasts as they walked. Ginny had just begun to relax, thinking she'd made a clean getaway, but before they were halfway back to the castle she heard her brother yelling from behind her._

_"GINNY!" With an exaggerated sigh, she turned around to see Ron running towards them a thunderous expression on his face. She could see Harry and Hermoine running to catch up with him, knowing that there would be yet another confrontation between the siblings._

_"What do you want, Ron?" she bit out._

_"Just what the hell are you doing with this cheating Slytherin?" he ground out. "There is no way that he made a legal catch."_

_Her friends bristled behind her but stayed silent. Draco stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders, and she felt his fingers tighten when Ron accused him of cheating, but he said nothing._

_While the Slytherins would normally enjoy taunting the 'weasel king,' they generally left confrontations between Ginny and her brother up to her. They would be there to stop it if it got out of hand, but Ginny was quite capable of handling him and honestly the hexes she usually hit him with were humorous._

_"Ron, when will you grow up?" she growled. "It is just a damn game and even Harry congratulated Draco on his catch. Since he was right there, I'm sure that if he felt that it was a good catch then you have no grounds to say otherwise," she continued, her voice getting slightly louder, "other than your continued obsession with a schoolboy grudge. Oh, yeah, and making my life as much of a living hell as possible." She was yelling by the time she finished._

_"Ginny, just forget it, I know it was a good catch." Draco tried to soothe her. "Let's just go."_

_Ron looked up at Draco when he spoke, sneering, "That's right, Malfoy, hide behind my sister instead of facing me."_

_"I wasn't aware that you were addressing me, Weasel," Draco smirked, which irritated Ron even further. "I will face you gladly except that it would upset Ginny, at least for now. If you keep it up, I'm sure it won't be long before the idea doesn't upset her in the least."_

_"See?" he exclaimed, looking back at Ginny. "See how he talks to me and yet you insist on continuing this ridiculous relationship with him. He doesn't respect your family and I doubt he respects you." He was gesturing wildly with his arms now. "I'll bet he didn't even congratulate you on what a good game you played," Ron ranted, getting right in Ginny's face._

_Ginny had been grinding her teeth, trying not to lose her temper, but when her brother screamed in her face, she lost it. She shoved Ron backwards with surprising strength, causing him to stumble back a few steps._

_"Let me tell you something, **Ronald Bilius Weasley**." Eyes narrowed, she advanced on her brother. "You, of all people, talking about respect," she said, poking him hard in the chest to emphasize her words. "If someone around here doesn't respect me, it's you." _

_Poking him again, she continued, "Our ridiculous relationship, you say? Draco treats me with more respect than you ever have and he sure as hell doesn't ignore me the way you have since I started here." She was in his face now. "And just so you know, yes, he did compliment me on how well I played today, unlike someone else who was too busy calling someone else a cheat. But you know what? I just realized that I didn't congratulate him."_

_Having said that, she turned around and walked back to Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It really was a very good catch, Draco," she murmured. His arms came around her waist when she pulled him down and proceeded to kiss him quite thoroughly._

_Ron stood in shocked silence as he watch his sister grab Malfoy and kiss him. Seeing red, he charged them like a mad bull, running up and roughly grabbing Ginny by the arm. He spun her around, shoving her out of the way. However, Ginny was quick on her feet and got right in front of Ron again to shove him back, who had drawn his fist back to punch Draco. Instead of hitting Draco, he hit his sister right in the face._

_The force of the punch threw her back into Draco, who caught her, but Ron had knocked her out. Draco looked at Ginny before handing her over to Blaise and advanced on the shocked Gryffindor._

_Draco was beyond furious and grabbed Ron by the collar of his shirt. "You stupid son of a bitch, you just couldn't leave her alone, could you?" he growled, shaking Ron as he spoke. "And now look what you've done. You claim to love her, to want to protect her - what bullshit! Who the fuck is going to protect her from you?" He shoved Ron backwards as he released his collar. "Oh, right, that would be me!"_

_He threw three quick punches that all caught Ron in the face, then swept his leg out from underneath him. When Ron fell to the ground, Draco planted his knee in his diaphragm, using his weight he pinned Ron to the ground, "Stay the hell away from her! Don't talk to her! Don't even look at her, and gods help you if I find out you've been yelling at her again or you've so much as laid a finger on her!"_

_When Draco went to punch Ron again, Anton pulled him off of Ron. "Come on, Draco, leave him be - we need to get Ginny up to the hospital wing," Anton sneered at Ron as he dragged Draco away._

_Professor McGonagall had issued Ron a month's worth of detentions for the unprovoked attack against his sister and her boyfriend, as well as deducting 100 house points. McGonagall, along with Dumbledore, warned Ron that any further verbal or physical attacks against Ginny could possibly result in his suspension from school. _

_But the most shocking result was the howler he received the next day, which was not from his mother but his father. The school was used to the high-pitched shriek of Molly Weasley, as all of her children had received a howler from her at some point. But instead of the earsplitting rant from Molly Weasley, the howler delivered the amplified but calm tones of Arthur Weasley._

**_Ronald,_**

**_Son, I could never have suspected that one of my boys would cause me such disappointment._**

_The soft disappointed tone of their father could cause sorrow and shame among the Weasley children more effectively than any rant that Molly could dish out, and Ron was no exception. Unfortunately for Ron, the howler from his father was quickly followed by howlers from Bill, Charlie, and the twins. When the howler from Fred and George finished delivering its message, it blew up in his face like a dung bomb, burning off his eyebrows and eyelashes. The smell remained for nearly two weeks, clinging to Ron no matter how many showers he took._

The sound of the timer startled Ginny, who followed the instructions and reset the timer for the final 15 minutes. Her thoughts drifted back to the events of three weeks ago.

br> /br>

_Ron shifted uncomfortably at his sister's scrutiny but held her gaze. He wanted to make things right between them again. Harry had been after him for several years now to reconcile with her, but he just wasn't sure how. It seemed every time they were together something would set off an argument between he and Ginny._

_He had been more comfortable blaming Malfoy for their estrangement; it was easier to blame him than it was to examine his own behavior and realize that he had been a terrible brother. That kind of introspection was not something he was at all comfortable with, but it was forced upon him one night last summer._

_After getting into a particularly vicious spat with his sister during a picnic at their parents' house, Ginny left in a huff, saying that she refused to stay and listen to Ron insult her and her husband. Harry, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George had cornered him and raked him over the coals for everything from the way he had treated his sister since she started at Hogwarts right up until that night's fight. The phrase 'the truth hurts' had never been more true and he realized that their ongoing estrangement was indeed all his fault. _

_Last night when his parents had come over to his house and told him and Hermoine about Percy's arrest and the reason for it, he had been shocked. Hearing that straight-laced, by-the-book Percy Weasley had been behind the shipping of dark artifacts was just unbelievable. If his other brothers and Harry hadn't been involved in the sting that implicated Percy, he would have never believed it. While they were talking, Fred's head had appeared in the fireplace to warn them that Percy had escaped._

_He was still having trouble dealing with the scene that played out before his eyes that morning. He had been sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow, waiting for Bill and Charlie to arrive before they joined in the search for their little sister. His father had gently suggested that he wait for his brothers to arrive, knowing that it would not be good for Ron and Draco to be in the same room with the agitated state that Draco had been in since the night before. _

_After Bill and Charlie arrived, they were getting ready to Apparate to Malfoy Manor when one of the manor's house elves appeared right in front of them. After delivering the message from their father that Ginny was at W3 and they had already left to go retrieve her, the elf disappeared. _

_They heard the spinning of clock hands on the ancient clock in the hallway, indicating that several of their family members were traveling. The three brothers watched the clock as the hands moved, it was then that they noticed that Ginny's hand was moving also, when it landed on 'Mortal Peril' Bill and Charlie each grabbed one of Ron's arms and Apparated themselves into the alley behind W3._

_Entering the building through the back entrance, they moved cautiously through the store after hearing raised voices coming from the front. Coming around the counter, they could see the front door was open, and there was a man in front of the doorway with his back to them. _

_Moving slowly so that they didn't disturb any of the pranks on the shelves that might give them away, they made their way to the front door. When they got closer they could hear Percy threatening to kill their sister. At that point, they gave up all pretenses at stealth and sprinted forward. _

_Just as they cleared the last shelf before the door they saw Percy get thrown off balance, then heard the sickening crack of Ginny's head slamming into Percy's face and saw her elbow hitting his stomach. From the doorway all three sent stupefying spells at their brother moments after disarming charms hit him from the front. Percy's body was flying back toward them when their spells hit him and sent him flying forward once again._

_As they walked out the door, they kept their wands on their brother. Ron looked over and saw his sister on the ground and Malfoy gathering her up in his arms, it was then he saw something that he would have never guessed Draco Malfoy capable of. His childhood enemy had tears running down his face as he held Ginny. _

_It was at that moment that Ron knew that despite the fact he would never like Malfoy, he would try to keep his mouth shut where he was concerned. It was obvious that he truly loved his sister. If he ever hoped to reconcile with Ginny, he would have to accept that Malfoy would be a permanent part of her life. _

_"Ginny," his voice cracked. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "I … I'm so sorry about Per…Percy. I don't know what to say…I'm just glad that you're alright. You are, aren't you?"_

_"Yes, Ron, I'm fine," Ginny said, still eyeing him suspiciously. She looked away when movement caught her attention; she could see Blaise and Anton casually moving closer from opposite sides, getting into position in case Ron tried something. _

_Ron moved closer and wrapped her up in a hug. He noticed that she stayed stiff in his arms. "Please, Ginny, I'm sorry and I promise I'll try," he pleaded._

_Sighing, Ginny placed her hands lightly around his waist. "I know, Ron." _

_What she knew is that he'd fail miserably; the bad blood ran too deep between him and Draco. _

_The slightest bit of a smile crossed her lips when she wondered if Ron knew just how deadly a situation he could be in if he failed. Blaise and Anton were actually the least of his problems' Jade would hex him to within an inch of his life on principle alone, and she looked as if she would do it just to relieve some tension. But Pansy had her own reasons for wanting to hex Ron. That woman could hold a grudge and Ron had really insulted her during their seventh year. She'd been out for blood ever since._

_Pansy and Jade had hexed, cursed and pranked the hell out of Ron after he had hit her in her sixth year, and the best part was that they had never been caught. Well not until they had cast a Liar, Liar hex on him where he had to tell the truth about what he'd done or thought, or else he would run around yelling 'I'm a liar' until he told the truth._

_After a particularly nasty Potions class where Snape had made him confess to every time he'd copied his homework from Hermione for the last two years, he'd come storming up to the entryway to the Great Hall where Ginny had met up with her friends before heading in for lunch._

_They were telling Ginny about what happened in class and the Slytherins were still laughing over the detentions that Snape had assigned him- one for every assignment Snape was making him redo for the last two years. Ron was looking at about a month's worth of detentions._

_Ron stomped up to them and started yelling, "I know it was you, one of you cast that spell on me! Remove it and do it now."_

_Jade had sneered at him, "We have no idea what you're talking about, but thank you for such an entertaining Potions class."_

_Pansy had begun to cackle with mirth as Ron's face turned purple with rage, but when he looked at Pansy his face want from purple to pale in less than a second. His eyes were wide and he began to shake, biting his lips and trying to keep his mouth closed. He looked so upset that Hermione had laid her hand on his arm, concerned he was going to be sick, but his eyes never left Pansy's face._

_The next words out of his mouth had jaws dropping all over the hallway. Including those of Professors Snape and McGonagall, who had just walked upon the scene on their way to lunch._

_"Pansy, do you know that you are the sexiest thing I have ever seen? How would you like to wrap those gorgeous legs around a real man and let me fuck the hell out of you?" _

_When he finished, there was nothing but silence for about five seconds. It was Pansy's turn to look sick and her jaw nearly hit the floor, but the silence was broken by Anton's bellow of rage. _

_He lunged forward, going for Ron's throat, and everyone moved then. Draco and Blaise each grabbed one of Anton's outstretched arms, tackling him to the floor. They had to sit on him to keep him from breaking free and beating the crap out of Ron._

_"RON," Hermoine gasped before she began hitting him._

_Ginny turned to see a laughing Jade holding a swaying Pansy up as Pansy begged her to Oblivate her memory. Anton was still cursing and bucking, trying to dislodge Draco and Blaise so he could get to Ron. Then Pansy seemed to recover and Ginny could see her going for her wand._

_Not even the shocked gasp of Professor McGonagall or the growled "Mr. Weasley" from Professor Snape stopped her. _

_Ginny figured that saving Ron from Pansy was more important than letting the professors lecture him Ginny shoved Ron back toward Harry and Hermione. "Get him out of here, NOW!"_

_Harry and Hermione each grabbed one of his arms, but before they went more than a few steps Ron was hit with Pansy's hex. Ron fell to the floor and shook violently for a minute, and when he stood up Ginny just gasped._

_Ron was looking at his hands as he slowly turned around, and it was all she could do to keep from laughing out loud. Ron now resembled a miniature version of the mountain troll that he and Harry had fought in their first year. Harry and Hermione just looked at him in shock, then Ron let out a horrified scream and ran toward the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Hermione followed behind him, Hermione screeching at him the entire way._

_Ginny turned back to her friends. Jade and Pansy were laughing so hard they had to hold each other up. Blaise and Draco had gotten off of Anton and all three men were on the floor laughing hysterically. Even the professors were not trying to restrain their laughter. Draco looked up at Ginny from where he was sitting on the floor and gave her his most wicked smile._

_Ginny grimaced more than smiled back at him. "Well," she drawled, and everyone looked at her as she wrinkled her nose. "Wasn't that just … disturbing?"_

_ br> /br> _

_Ginny pulled back from the hug and repeated absently, "I know you will, Ron." She shook her head at Blaise and Anton. "Why don't we sit down while we wait for dad and Draco?"_

_They had actually been having a pleasant conversation until someone brought up the ministry and the events of the morning. It was then that things began to go downhill. Molly made the comment that she was happy the Percy would be getting the help he so obviously needed other than just getting carted off to Azkaban._

_Ginny just sat back and let the conversation wash over her. She hadn't really had time to fully comprehend what Percy being admitted to St. Mungo's would mean. He would be in the same building that she worked in. Granted, they would be separated by several floors, but it was still the same building. _

_She felt a chill run down her back when she realized she was terrified of being in the same building with him. What if he escaped? She had a child to think about now as well. She could feel the beginnings of a panic attack when her father and Draco walked back into the parlor._

_Draco walked over to her, drawing his eyebrows together in a frown when he say how pale her face was. Kneeling in front of her, he cupped her cheek, and he saw the fear in her eyes._

_"You okay?" he asked, his eyes searching hers._

_"Percy is at St. Mungo's. I don't know if I can go back knowing that he's there. I don't care about the gag order, but if he's permanently admitted there, how do I know he won't get out?"_

_Everyone had stopped talking when they heard what Ginny said, but neither she nor Draco noticed the others around them, intent on one another. Pulling her forward, Draco wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her temple. His Ginny was fearless and strong, but this morning had shaken them both up._

_Pulling back, he lifted her chin with his finger so she had to look at him. "That is what your dad and I were just discussing. Our lawyers are presenting our security demands to the ministry tomorrow. If he is going to be there permanently, we will see to it that he will be unable to get out, so you'll be safe. I also spoke with your department head today and you're on medical leave for a month so hopefully this will be decided by the time you go back, okay? If I didn't think you would be safe, I wouldn't let you go back."_

_"Draco, what are these security demands you are talking about?" Molly bristled._

_Draco looked over at her for a moment before looking back at Ginny, raising an eyebrow as if to ask if she was all right. She gave him a little smile and nodded; he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead before standing up. He then sat down on the arm of Ginny's chair with his arm on her shoulder before answering his mother-in-law._

_"After discussing this with Arthur, we agreed that with Ginny working in the same building, and because of his attack on her, that some additional security measures would be in order," he began. "Marcello and Sebastian will be presenting our demands to the Minister of Magic first thing tomorrow."_

_"First, we are demanding that he be placed in a locked-down ward. That way he will monitored at all times and his movement will be more limited."_

_Molly opened her mouth to protest but Arthur put a hand on her shoulder. When she looked at him, he shook his head. When Arthur looked back at Draco, he continued._

_"Second, we are demanding that if the healers feel that he has improved and want to move him to a different ward they have to notify us. We are also demanding that we are able to bring our own experts in to see if they agree before any changes can be implemented."_

_"Third, all visitors have to sign in and out and no wands will be brought on the ward while they are visiting." Then, looking at Arthur for approval, Draco continued when he nodded again. "Last, we are going to ask them to bind his powers until he can be declared competent."_

_When Draco's last words died away, Molly and Ron jumped up from their seats and began to protest._

_"NO! You can't do that to Percy," Ron bellowed._

_"Arthur, you can't possibly agree with this," Molly gasped._

_"Molly, all it would take is one person to be careless with a wand and Percy could escape," Arthur said forcefully. "If his powers are bound then he would be less of a risk._

_"But he is your son," she wailed. "How could you agree to let Draco ask for that?"_

_"Did you forget what happened this morning already Molly?" Arthur asked, his voice shaking in anger._

_"YOU," she turned on Draco. "How could you do this to my son?"_

_Draco stood, his voice as cool as ice. "Because my wife, _your daughter,_ will be in the same building and I will not allow any harm to come to her."_

_"Arthur, our son without his magic," she cried. "How can you allow this to happen to him? He is your son!"_

_Ginny had watched her mother in shock and finally, she stood, completely disgusted. "Yes, mother, and I'm your daughter and it was me that he nearly killed this morning right in front of you. Apparently that means nothing to you."_

_Molly gasped, "Ginny, I'm sorry, but surely the extra security measures will be enough."_

_"They will have to be enough," Ron spoke up. "I will not let you do that to my brother, Malfoy, not for any reason." _

_"I don't think that it is really up to you, Ron," Draco sneered, "And if that's what it takes for Ginny to be safe while she works, then that's what I'll do."_

_"If you wanted to keep her safe, what the hell was she doing at W3 this morning anyway?" he sneered back at Draco. "What did you do that caused her to walk out on you? If you hurt my sister…"_

_"I did nothing to your sister." Draco was right in Ron's face, his voice soft and deep._

_"Enough!" Ginny sighed, placing her hand on Draco's arm to draw him back. At the same time Fred and George grabbed Ron's shoulders and shoved him back down in his chair._

_"This morning was not Draco's fault, Ron, and I won't let you think otherwise. It was entirely my fault for losing my temper the night before," she sighed, suddenly very tired. "Ron, despite your history with Draco, he never has nor will he ever hurt me, not in the way you mean or in any other way. You of all people know that husbands and wives fight."_

_Turning to Draco, she put one hand on his waist and the other on the side of his face, speaking softly, "If it makes them feel better, do not ask for the ministry to bind his powers. The other measures will be enough for me."_

_"Ginny," he began._

_Shaking her head, she cut him off, "Please Draco, it will be fine." _

_"I'm tired, Draco, just take me up to bed."_

_Draco pulled her into his arms. "Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, please."_

_"Alright, if that's what you want, I'll drop it. Come on, let's get you upstairs."_

_ br> /br> _

When the timer went off again, Ginny stirred the potion as directed. After it quit swirling in the cauldron, she used her wand to transfer the potion to the glass bottles she had prepared. She placed the full bottles into a basket to carry them upstairs, hoping this potion would ease her morning sickness. The last two she tried had done nothing.

The morning sickness had started the day after Percy's attack. Draco had made arrangements to work from home for the week and they had slept in later than usual. When she had awaken that morning she had been tucked up tightly against Draco, enjoying his warmth, when her stomach began to roll. She had tried to ease her way out of his arms, but as soon as she moved he was instantly awake.

Not wanting to let go of her yet, he had tried to pull her back, "Come here, you, where do you think you're going?"

Her stomach felt like it had completely flipped over, covering her mouth with one hand, she pushed away from Draco with the other and mumbled, "Got to use the loo."

Grabbing her wand off her nightstand, she had to force herself not to run to the bathroom. Closing the door, she could barley utter a silencing spell before she collapsed in front of the toilet.

That had gone on every day for the last two weeks, and trying to hide it from Draco was beginning to wear on her nerves. After her first week home, he had gone back to working at the office, so it had been a little easier as they had slipped back into their normal morning routines.

Since today was Sunday, Draco was busy with his weekly Quidditch game. It was an odd combination of players. Anton and Blaise, along with Marcello and Sebastian, were regulars, as were Harry, Ron, Fred and George. Bill and Charlie had been known to catch a Portkey home to join in a couple times a month and the rest of the players were people who worked at Malfoy International.

The only problem with brewing the potion today was that they played on the Quidditch pitch that sat on the manor's grounds. But she had Jade and Pansy running interference for her if Draco made for the house. She quickly finished cleaning the cauldron she had used and then cast a critical eye around the lab, making sure nothing was out of place. Draco kept his lab in perfect order; he knew where everything was placed and exactly what ingredients he had and their quantities, which was why she had purchased hers instead of borrowing from his stores.

Ginny carried the basket carefully as she walked into her bedroom. Opening the door to her walk-in closet, she removed one of the three bottles and put the basket up on one of the shelves. With the other bottle in hand, she pulled the closet door shut and then placed the bottle in one of the drawers in her vanity table.

She wasn't purposefully trying to be sneaky; she just wanted to keep it hidden until she had sat Draco down and told him her news, instead of having him find out by accident. She told herself that she hadn't really lied to him - she just had not told him the entire truth when she had woken up after she fainted the day of Percy's attack.

It hadn't really been a conscious decision not to tell him, but with the return of consciousness also came the realization that she had to rethink a few things before talking with Draco. She woke up to find herself lying on their bed, Draco right beside her, and Pansy, Jade, Anton, and Blaise watching her.

When she had sat up, Draco had begun asking her what happened. Still somewhat groggy, she had told him she wasn't sure, and when Blaise had suggested that perhaps it was just a delayed reaction to the shock she had received, she had grasped onto his suggestion with both hands. She just didn't mention what shock it was that had caused her reaction.

With the potion done and put away she headed out to the Quidditch pitch to join Pansy and Jade in watching the game. Jade and Pansy had both taken off last week and spent every day with her. They knew they had to come up with a plan for telling the men they loved that they were going to be daddies and they were all running out of time.

While they knew that they were in fact pregnant, Ginny could only guess as to what their due dates might be. Until they all saw the midwife the week after next, it was at best an educated guess. But it was already the end of July, and if she figured correctly, Jade and Pansy were nearly three months pregnant. It wouldn't be long before Mother Nature did the talking for them.

From what Pansy and Jade had told her, they had taken the potion in April. When they both missed their next period in May, they had brewed a pregnancy indicator potion that confirmed they were both pregnant. Depending on the date of conception, they were both due sometime in January.

The day after they had found out the potion worked, they had slipped it into her tea, but she had not even missed her period yet in July when she found out she was pregnant. The best she could figure was that she had gotten pregnant sometime around her anniversary, which would put her due date in the first part of March.

As the Quidditch pitch came into view she saw that the game was still going. Walking up to the stands where Jade and Pansy sat watching, she slipped up beside them and took a seat next to Pansy.

"All done?" Pansy asked.

"Mission accomplished," Ginny grinned. "Draco give you any troubles?"

Jade snorted on the other side of Pansy. "As if! I don't think they would notice if the three of us ran down onto the pitch buck naked." Giggling, she wiggled her eyebrows. "I think that they were in some serious need of stress relief; it's been a pretty bloodthirsty match so far."

Looking up and searching for Draco, she saw him slowly circling the pitch, looking for the Snitch and keeping an eye on Harry at the same time. Her stomach tightened and she felt her pulse speed up. Damn that man looked good in his Quidditch kit … all that leather was giving her very wicked thoughts.

"So we're all going to tell them tonight, then, right?" she asked, confirming the plans they had made during the previous week.

Pansy stood up and cheered when Anton scored a goal. Sitting back down, she looked over at Ginny and grinned, "Oh, definitely. Win or lose, today he'll be in a great mood after playing Quidditch all day, he should be very…receptive." The smirk on her face indicated that she had big plans for Anton's good humor.

Looking over at her other friend, she saw the frown on her face. "Jade, what's the matter?"

Ginny blinked her eyes just to make sure her vision wasn't going wonky. Jade had two big tears running down her cheek - the entire time that Ginny had known Jade, she had only seen her cry once.

Ginny quickly moved to her friend's side and wrapped her arm around her, Pansy doing the same from where she sat. "Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry that you felt you had to do this," she said, hugging her best friend. "Who knows maybe it will all be okay and you'll have worried for nothing."

Jade snorted before bowing her head, trying to get her emotions under control. "You and your Gryffindor attitude. Always hoping for the best." Sighing loudly, she looked to the sky and watched Blaise as he flew down the pitch with the Quaffle under his arm. "No, this is not going to be okay and I know it."

"I thought that I could accept it…if he walks away…but." She covered her face with her hands as her shoulders started shaking.

Ginny looked at Pansy over Jade's bowed head, her eyes wide. Pansy looked up at the men playing and took out her wand, casting an obscuring charm so it would look as if the three women were watching the game and not trying to comfort their crying friend.

Their attention was drawn back to Jade when she took a shaky breath. "I love him so much and I really thought with time that he would change his mind about a child." She looked up again and gave them a watery smile. "But he hasn't and I've tried so very hard to not want one. I've told myself over and over that I knew how he felt and that I'd just have to accept that because I love him."

Clearing her throat and wiping the tears from her face, she continued, "But when Pansy and I were working on the potion, all those feelings started coming back again. So when it came time to test it, I thought about it and decided to take a chance that he would come around." She paused for a minute. "But now that it's done and I have to tell him…What if I lose him? I don't know if I can handle that."

Ginny gathered her friend's hands in hers and looked into her eyes. "I know that you're scared, but you have to tell him before he figures it out himself. He may be angry at first, and from what Anton said, he will probably not take the news very well." Tucking a piece of hair behind Jade's ear, she smiled, "Try to have a little faith that he will come around. I know he loves you- any fool can see that - but it may take a little time for him to accept it."

Pansy rested her chin on Jade's shoulder. "If he does anything stupid, you just come and get us. The three of us will figure something out." She leaned in and kissed Jade's cheek, "And if he's really stupid, Ginny and I will curse his choicer bits to pieces."

Jade leaned her head against Pansy's. "These gods-be-dammed hormones are going to turn me into a bloody Hufflepuff."

The three women laughed for a few minutes before sobering once again. They watched silently as Draco suddenly went into a dive with Harry following a short distance behind him. They could see Draco pushing his broom to go faster as Harry slowly gained on him.

Ginny rose slowly to her feet as Draco got closer to the ground without pulling up. Not realizing she still had held Jade's hand, she pulled her up with her. Then when Draco was only about 10 feet from the ground, he pulled out of the dive with his arm raised in the air. The sun reflected off the little gold ball in his hand.

Ginny released the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. When Draco flew over their heads she was laughing and waving at him as he made his way back to the center of the pitch. Realizing she was still clutching Jade's hand, she let go and laughed when Jade complained about the lack of blood circulating to her fingers.

They watched as their husbands started walking towards them. Pansy turned to the other two and with a raised eyebrow, asked, "So we're agreed, we tell them tonight?"

Ginny nodded in agreement and then looked at Jade.

"Tonight," Jade confirmed.

br> /br>

_A/N: __My thanks to dracademented for the use of her OC's from her story 'Unexpected'. Anton, Marcello, Sebastain, Daphane and Melodie all belong to her. I appreciated all of her help and support since the beginning of this and my other stories._

_Also, my thanks to sillysun22 for final beta work on the last couple of chapters, three heads are better than two, and I appreciate that she takes the time to lend me a hand._

_To all my reviewers you make me blush………..Thank You!_

_TTFN_

_Kelly_


	6. Chapter 6

Telling Draco

Chapter 6

_Grins sheepishly I apologize for making everyone wait for so long for this chapter. To say the last month has been eventful would be a gross understatement. My writing time has been cut short due to many things including foaling, personal problems and job hunting. _

_In addition to all of that I had some difficulty in writing this chapter just the way I wanted it and in the end I removed about eighteen pages that have been pushed into the next chapter. I hope that when you finish this chapter you felt it was worth the wait……………Enjoy!_

br> /br>

Draco sat in the parlor on Ginny's favorite chair, staring unseeingly at the Malfoy and Black Crests hanging above the mantle. He absently swirled the brandy in the snifter he held, before taking a drink. The liquor burned a trail down to his stomach and he released a contented sigh.

For the first time in weeks he felt truly relaxed. Today had been the first Sunday since the attack on Ginny that their family and friends had gathered for their weekly Quidditch match. A smirk lifted the corners of his mouth. He was in an excellent mood. He had beaten Potter to the snitch today. He figured that over the years they were about even, but today, today was his.

The late summer day had been beautiful. The sun had been shining, the temperature just right and there had been only a slight breeze. Overall, a perfect day for flying. It had been exhilarating to get on a broom and take to the sky, letting the wind rush past, his tension easing as he flew through the air.

Things weren't completely back to normal, yet, but slowly they were getting there. This next week would be difficult. The results of Percy's evaluation and the healer's recommendation would be given at his competency hearing on Tuesday. Once that was over, then perhaps they could begin to put this entire situation behind them.

Of course, he was still worried about Ginny. She would be facing Percy for the first time since the attack. He had hoped that her presence would not be required at the hearing at all. He had Marcello and Sebastian working overtime, trying to pull strings to accomplish just that. He absently rubbed the side of his head where Ginny had whacked him. She had found out and had really laid into him. He couldn't count the number of times he'd seen her mother do the same thing to one of her brothers. He snickered to himself, imagining her reaction if he pointed out that she had unconsciously imitated her mother.

She had told him, in a voice that brooked no argument, that she would be attending the hearing. She wanted Percy to face her. From what he had read from the preliminary reports given to him, Percy would not even know she was there. Truthfully, he felt it was her need to face her fear, to face the brother that had so seriously betrayed her trust in family.

Draco still didn't like that Ginny insisted on attending the hearing, but he was glad she had stood up to him. She was finally showing signs of her old sassy self, although he could tell something was still bothering her. There wasn't any one thing in particular, but there were several little things he had observed, over the last few weeks, which had caught his attention and told him things weren't quite back to normal just yet.

_The morning after Percy's attack, Ginny had awoken before Draco. Ginny rarely, if ever, woke up before him, so he was surprised to find her stirring beside him. He felt the first quivering of desire he had so ruthlessly suppressed the night before, as he lay awake holding her close while she slept._

_Smiling to himself, he was quickly warming to the idea of having a little lie in with his wife, when he felt her start to pull away. Not willing to let her go just yet, Draco tried to pull her back to him, asking her where she thought she was going? _

_When she shoved his arm away from her, Draco raised up on his elbow in surprise. Ginny grabbed her wand, mumbling something about the 'loo', through the hand she had clamped over her mouth. He watched her walk jerkily to the bathroom and slam the door behind her._

_Dropping back down on the bed, Draco laced his fingers together and rested his head on his hands. Looking up at the ceiling he sighed, wondering what the hell that was all about._

_He realized he had drifted off again when he felt Ginny get back in bed and lay her head on his chest. Draco wrapped his arms around her and asked her if she was all right. He tightened his arms when he felt her warm breath against his chest, she sighed 'mmhumm' and mumbled that she just wanted to get a little more sleep. _

_Draco had made arrangements to work from home the first week. He did not feel comfortable with leaving Ginny home alone just yet. They slept in late and after breakfast she would walk him to his study._

_Every morning that first week Ginny immediately sprinted for the bathroom moments after she woke up. At first Draco thought that she was having nightmares, but Ginny denied having any bad dreams. By Friday Draco was worried and, when she crawled back into bed that morning, he tried to talk her into making an appointment to see Susan. She had argued with him, insisting she was fine and instead of falling back to sleep she distracted him by straddling his hips and planting little nips and kisses on his neck. _

_Each day at lunchtime she would appear in his study and take him to a different spot on the grounds for a picnic. Ginny always picked private, out-of-the-way spots and he soon discovered he had a new fascination with making love to his wife outside. He had to agree with Ginny when she said it was deliciously wicked._

_Each afternoon when they returned to the manor she would walk with him to his study and settle on the couch with a book and read. He noticed that she fell asleep each afternoon, after reading for an hour or so, not waking until he quit for the day._

_The only change in their routine came on Friday; it had been storming all morning. So instead of a picnic outside, Ginny had spread blankets in front of the fireplace in his office and dimmed the lights. They watched the storm as they ate. _

_After banishing the remains of their lunch to the kitchen Ginny had sat on top of his desk and held her hand out to him. He stood and grabbed her hand. She pulled him close to her, spreading her legs so he stood between them. _

_Ginny started unbuttoning his shirt kissing his skin as it was exposed, whispering to him that she had been fantasizing about making love on his desk all week. He had let out an agonized groan when she moved her hands from his now bare chest and undid his trousers pushing his pants and boxers past his hips in one movement._

_He shivered as she ran one small hand up and down his hard shaft, while her other hand caressed his balls. When her mouth found his nipple her tongue teasing, her teeth nipping, he couldn't take anymore._

_Grabbing his wand off of his desk, he used it to remove her clothes. His large hands wrapped around her thighs and he pulled her to the edge of the desk. Her legs came around his hips and Draco thrust into her, while capturing her lips in a searing kiss._

_As they made love rain beat down on the windows, the thunder rolled and lightening lit up the cloud-darkened sky. Draco couldn't take his eyes off of her as she threw her head back and called out his name. When her muscles tightened around him, he was pulled deeper into her and he followed her over the edge, pushing into her with each pulse of his release._

_That afternoon instead of going back to work, Draco widened the couch and they lay together, Ginny's head resting on his chest. As she slept he watched the storm while running his fingers through her hair. He realized that he didn't want to go back to work next week. He had completely enjoyed his time at home with Ginny. _

_When Sunday night came Draco still didn't want to return to the office. Perhaps another week home with Ginny would do them both good. He felt closer to her than ever before and after what he'd nearly lost he found that he craved more time with her._

_He brought the subject up after dinner that night, telling her that he would be willing to stay home for another week, if she wanted him to. He didn't know why he didn't tell her it was what he wanted when she insisted that she would be fine and he should go to the office the next morning._

_He gave Ginny a lingering kiss the next morning before reluctantly Apparating to his office. Still worried about her, he Flooed home several times during the day to check on her. _

_The final time she had just woken up from a nap. She had snapped at him, stating that she didn't appreciate being treated like a child unable to care for herself. Stung, Draco snapped back telling her that she should stop acting like a spoiled child and learn to control her temper, since it seemed to land her into trouble when she did lose it. _

_Without giving her a chance to respond he pulled his head out of the fire, but not before seeing the tears welling up in her eyes or the shocked look on her face. He was instantly sorry for snapping at her, but he knew better than to Floo back. He wouldn't be surprised if he found her wand up his nose if he did. No, he would give her a chance to cool down and apologize when he got home._

_When he Apparated home that night it was with flowers in hand and an apology on his lips. She was standing in the foyer waiting for him. He tensed up, waiting to see if she was planning on hexing him. Before he could utter a word, she was in his arms plying him with kisses and apologizing for snapping at him._

_To say he was surprised would have been an understatement. He had fully expected to have to grovel for forgiveness. The thought hadn't sat well with him, but he knew his comment was out of line. He had accepted that if he ever wanted to sleep in his bed again, it might just come to that. _

_When he realized that she wasn't going to stop he picked her up and carried her into the parlor, returning her kisses as he walked. He set her down in her chair and squatted in front of her. Taking her hand in his, he stopped her continued apology with a finger on her lips._

_When she stopped talking he explained that he had been worried about her being home by herself. The reason he kept Flooing was, despite knowing she was fine, he had missed being home with her and she had no reason to apologize, it was him who needed to apologize for what he had said to her. He handed her the flowers he had dropped on the floor and told her that he loved her._

_Expecting to see her smile, Draco was shocked when he saw tears forming in her eyes and running down her cheeks. Gathering her in his arms he sat down with Ginny on his lap and her face buried in his chest. He held her as she sobbed. _

_He wasn't sure how long they sat there. He whispered that it was all right in an effort to stop her crying. His hands constantly running through her hair and over her back. When her tears finally subsided, he lifted her chin with a finger and kissed her tear stained cheeks._

_As her eyes finally met his, he was surprised, once again, by the look in her eyes. Ginny brushed his hand away from her face, and readjusting herself on his lap, she straddled him. Leaning in she kissed him passionately. When she pulled away, she told him how she had missed him too. That she hadn't meant to yell at him, but she was angry with herself for feeling so alone and helpless. Then she suggested a compromise, instead of going to the office all day he could go in the mornings and then work from home in the afternoon._

_He asked her if she was sure that was what she wanted, she bit her lip and nodded. Leaning into him once again, she whispered 'yes' against his lips. He wasn't sure how they made it to their room, but they spent the rest of the night in bed._

Had Draco paid more attention to his brother's-in-law, he might have come to a different conclusion about Ginny's strange behavior. Instead he chalked it up to Percy's attack. At first he'd been upset that she hadn't talked to him about what was bothering her, but after a sitting down last week over some fire whiskey with her father, he decided to follow Arthur's advice and let her come to him when she was ready.

The problem was that patience was _not_ one of his strong points and he really wanted to know what was bothering her. Though it irked him, he decided he'd let her get through this week and if she hadn't talked to him by then, he would just have to sit her down and ask.

After today, he knew for certain that something was up. He could tell something was going on with his wife and her two best friends were in on it. He just couldn't figure out what it was, but he'd noticed too many little things today to let it go for much longer.

_The most noticeable thing had been Ginny's absence for most of the Quidditch match. Ginny was almost as fanatical about Quidditch as he was and she never missed a Sunday afternoon match, but she had been noticeably absent nearly all afternoon._

_The second thing he'd noticed was at dinner after the Quidditch game. Blaise, Jade, Anton and Pansy had stayed for dinner like normal. Usually Marcello, Sebastian and their wives would stay also, along with Potter and Emily. But Emily had not been feeling well due to her pregnancy, so as soon as the game was over Harry left for home. Marcello and Sebastian had also begged off, saying they still had some things to prepare before the hearing on Tuesday._

_Perhaps he noticed since it was a smaller group than usual, yet more than just Ginny and himself, but Ginny along with Jade and Pansy had not had wine with their dinner. The women normally enjoyed raiding his wine stores during their Sunday dinners. They had also seemed to be trading secretive looks and all three had not been able to keep the grins off their faces. There were two more things tonight that just screamed at him that something was up. The first was at several different times during dinner he had noticed Ginny observing Blaise, as if he were a puzzle she was trying to solve. When Blaise would make a loving gesture towards Jade, she would smile and look away, but several times her gaze had returned to him. The second was when he had come upon Ginny and Anton talking, it seemed that Anton was upset with her, but whatever she told him seemed to make him happy and he had smiled and had given her a hug. Had it been anyone else, he might have gotten jealous, but Pansy had walked up to them and gave Ginny a hug too. Something Pansy said had made all three of them laugh._

Despite all the drama that had taken place lately, there were times when he looked at her and he could feel a sense of peace and contentment that had not been there before. When she would look at him she would get this little smile on her face and he could see the love she felt for him shining in her eyes. It took his breath away every time.

Finishing off his brandy he decided to head up to their bedroom and see what Ginny was up to. After their friends had left she had given him a kiss and told him to join her after he finished his drink. After giving him a saucy little smile, she had walked out of the room. Banishing his glass to the kitchen he rose to head upstairs. Perhaps a carefully worded conversation would reveal a clue about what was going on with his wife.

br> /br>

Ginny had just stepped out of the shower. She wrapped one towel around her body and then wrapped her hair up in another. Brushing her teeth she thought about earlier this evening and what she had yet to do.

Pansy and Anton had been the first to leave tonight. Pansy had sent a raunchy wink towards her and Jade, just before they had disappeared from sight. She and Jade had just looked at each other and smiled, poor Anton had no clue what he was in for tonight.

She smiled to herself. Anton had been a combination of comforting friend and colossal pain in the arse the last few weeks. He had been supportive of both herself and Jade, knowing that they were both pregnant and most importantly, he hadn't let it slip to their husbands. However, he had also been nattering them to death about the need to tell them soon. He had confronted Ginny again tonight, right after dinner. She had assured him that she had every intention of telling Draco tonight and, if she had her way, he wouldn't be in to work in the morning. Anton had just given her a big hug and told her that he knew Draco would be thrilled. Pansy had come up to them after overhearing what Ginny had said and given her a hug as well. Then turning to Anton, she told him that if Draco could skive off work for a day of shagging, then perhaps he should plan on not going in tomorrow either. Though all three had laughed together, Ginny and Pansy had shared a look that said it may not be far from the truth, but not for the reasons Anton might think.

It wasn't long after that Jade and Blaise had left. As Ginny had hugged Jade good-bye she whispered in her ear, "Courage my friend and if he does anything stupid you come to me and Pansy. If you Apparate yourself to France, I will come for you and drag you back by your hair if necessary. We're in this together."

Jade had just given her an extra hard squeeze and then Disapparated with Blaise. Heaving a sigh she had followed Draco back into the parlor, when he asked if she'd like a drink she declined.

Instead she had given him a lingering kiss and told him she was going upstairs. "Why don't you join me when you've finished your drink?" Giving him a sexy smile, she had left the room.

She wanted everything to be perfect this time. Trying her best to push her worry about her friend to the back of her mind, she had set about preparing to tell Draco her news. The shower had helped to relax her, which is what she needed and she had felt the tension ease out of her muscles.

Drying herself quickly she slipped on the green silk nightgown she had bought yesterday, and then unwinding the towel from her head she dried her hair. Leaving the bathroom she went to her vanity, where she worked the tangles out of her curls. She then applied some light makeup and added the perfume that Draco had bought for her.

She stood to pull on the matching dressing gown and then went to her closet to retrieve the package she had gotten for Draco, while shopping yesterday. Walking into the adjoining sitting room she placed the package on the coffee table and pointed her wand at the fireplace starting a heatless fire. The fire was not needed for heat this time of the year, but it made for a romantic setting.

Too nervous to sit, she walked over to the windows and stared out over the gardens of Malfoy Manor. It was a beautiful summers night and she watched as the fairy lights come on along the garden paths as day turned into night. Once again going over in her mind just what she wanted to say to Draco.

br> /br>

Draco quietly opened the door to the sitting room. He took a quick look around and saw Ginny looking out the windows that made up most of the wall opposite the door. The marble and wood fireplace sat directly in the center, with French patio doors on each side that led directly to their private balcony, ceiling to floor windows made up the rest of the wall. Despite the fire burning in the hearth the room temperature was quite comfortable.

Closing the door behind him, he noticed that Ginny had not heard his entrance. She continued to stare out into the darkness. He sucked in a breath as he watched her from across the room. Even in the dimming light she was beautiful. Her gorgeous red hair, that he'd taken such delight in teasing her about when they were in school, hung half way down her back, the weight of it causing her normal curls to hang in waves. The silk of her dressing gown clung to her curves and he instantly felt the need to hold her, to reassure himself that he hadn't lost her that day three weeks ago.

As he walked towards her he passed between the couch and coffee table in front of the fireplace. On the other side of the coffee table sat two wing back chairs separated by a small table. On top of the coffee table he saw a gift wrapped box. Normally he would be delighted and want to open what was obviously a gift for him right away, but tonight he felt a strange tension in the air and he just wanted his wife in his arms.

Silently he walked up behind her. She didn't flinch when he slid his arms around her waist and when he pulled her back into his body she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. He pressed a kiss against her temple and when she turned her head towards his, she had her eyes closed and a soft smile on her lips. He couldn't resist capturing them in a soft kiss.

Ginny smiled when she felt Draco slip his arms around her. As she relaxed into his body she felt a sense of peace wash over her and when he kissed her temple she knew that tonight would be the perfect night to tell him about the baby. Turning her head towards him she felt his lips on hers, his kiss was soft and gentle, but arousing when combined with the feel of his hands spread over her abdomen. If he only knew what lie beneath his hands.

She enjoyed his caresses for a few more seconds before pulling away and smiling up at him. The love and hunger in his eyes sometimes still surprised her. It was moments like these, private moments, that let her know she had made the right decision in trusting him with her heart the summer after her fifth year. She was thankful that she hadn't listened to all the people who told her a Malfoy didn't have the ability to love.

Those people never saw Draco the way she did, they didn't know how all his mannerisms showed her how he felt when they weren't alone. An opened door to let her pass before him, holding her hand while they shopped or walked down the street, a hand on her shoulder that tucked her into his side while at a party, or a guiding hand on her back as they moved through a crowd. They were all gestures that let her know that he was there with her, always at her side, and she loved him for it.

Grabbing his hand she led him to the chair closest to the fire. "Sit down, I have something for you."

Pulling her down into his lap he grinned as he fingered the material of her dressing gown. "Here I was thinking that you were wearing my present." He dropped a kiss on her shoulder and then looked up at her, smirking. "I like it, can I unwrap it now?"

She couldn't stop herself from laughing when he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Stop it!" She slapped his arm lightly and then stood up to retrieve the gift on the coffee table. "This is your gift."

Accepting the package, he placed it on his lap and ran his fingers over the bright wrapping. "What have I done to merit a gift for no apparent reason?"

"Open it Draco," she ran her hand over his cheek. "I think perhaps you'll find there is a very good reason." At his confused look she explained, "Hopefully, this will help you understand what I wanted to tell you the night you got back from Egypt."

As he looked at the card before he started on the bow, she stood back to watch his reaction. They had never discussed what had caused her to leave the manor that night. It had been all they could do, to deal with the fall out from the events of the next morning. Neither had brought up the subject of the night before.

After taking the time to think about it, she decided that her original idea wasn't all that stupid. So while shopping with Jade and Pansy yesterday, she had once again purchased matching quidditch jumpers for her husband and their child. The same clerk had waited on her at the store and had looked at her funny. Asking why she was purchasing another set of jumpers. Ginny had mumbled something about a small fire and shoved the money at the clerk.

Of course after hearing the exchange, her friends had demanded an explanation. So she told them how, in the middle of her temper tantrum, she had incinerated the first set of jumpers, leaving the smoldering ashes on Draco's plate.

It had been nice to be able to laugh over the incident and her friends had especially enjoyed themselves. It was very rare for Ginny to act so impetuous. They also knew how it must have galled her to spend the money on jumpers she had already purchased before.

Draco was not a ripper, so he carefully worked his finger under the tape holding the paper together. Ginny began to fidget as she watched, her nervousness returning to gnaw at her stomach. He was taking his own sweet time and she had to fight the urge to grab the package and rip it open for him.

'_Finally'_, she thought rolling her eyes. When the paper finally hit the floor and Draco pulled the lid off the box. Pulling back the tissue paper he saw the jumper folded up inside, he looked up at her questioningly before slowly pulling the jumper out of the box.

As he lifted the jumper it unfolded and the tissue paper fell back into place once again. He held it up to take a good look at it and he smiled.

"I love it, Gin, but I don't understand…"

Getting impatient she cut him off, "There's more."

He raised his eyebrow as he watched her. She was practically jumping out of her skin. He gently folded the jumper and placed it on the table between the two chairs before looking back in the box. Once again folding back the tissue paper he gazed inside the box.

He slowly reached in and just ran his hand over what was in the box trying to comprehend the significance of what was sitting before his eyes. It was probably only a few seconds at the most, but Ginny had been holding her breath ever since he reached into the box. The longer he sat there staring, the more anxious she became.

"D-Draco, say something," she pleaded.

He looked up at her quickly before looking back at the box, she could see that his hands were shaking as he reached in and pulled out the tiny version of his jumper. He held it up in front of him so he could look at it and after staring at it for a moment he turned to look at her.

She could see the disbelief in his beautiful silver-blue eyes, his mouth hung slightly open, all his masks were gone as his eyes searched her face. It was as if he were afraid to believe what he thought this meant. Slowly he stood and set the box on the coffee table carefully, laying the jumper back inside before turning to stand directly in front of her.

He took one of her hands in his, while he brought the other up to her face, lifting her chin with his finger. She placed her other hand on his forearm and looked into his eyes when he whispered, "_Really_?"

She had been barely breathing as she watched his reaction, chewing on her lip unmercifully the entire time. When he lifted her chin and whispered his question, she could stop neither the tears that slipped down her cheeks nor the smile that spread across her face. She could only nod in response as her throat tightened with the joy swelling up inside of her.

Clearing her throat she whispered, "Yes, Draco _really_."

The disbelief on his face turned to awe and then pure elation just before he pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and tucked her face into the crook of his neck, his arms around her shoulders holding her tightly to him.

"A baby," he shouted, so out-of-character that she giggled. _"We're having a baby!"_

She felt him lay his cheek against hers and he whispered in her ear, "We're really having a baby." She could hear the wonder in his voice.

Wrapping her arms tighter around his waist she didn't try to stop her tears. Nodding into his neck, she whispered back, "Yes Draco, we're really having a baby." Pulling back to look up at him, she stared into his beautiful eyes and smiled, "Your going to be a daddy."

He just looked shocked for a moment before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, the smile fading from his face. She could see moisture on his closed eyelashes and began to panic when he kept them closed, not saying a word.

Thinking that she had been wrong and that he was not happy about the baby. She began to struggle trying to free her self from his embrace. All of the joy she felt was draining from of her body, leaving her weak and shaking.

He held her tightly and she gave a little cry when she couldn't break away. When he heard her cry, his eyes flew open and he realized that she was struggling to get away from him. The look of panic and pain on her face brought him back to his senses. He grabbed her and pressed her tightly to his chest.

"No, sweetheart you don't understand," he cried out, holding her until she stopped struggling. "Ginny, listen to me. Please."

When she stopped fighting him, he put his hands on her shoulders and stepped back so that he could look at her. She was standing with her arms hanging by her side and her face turned away from him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Grabbing her face with both hands, he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Gin, love listen to me. I am _thrilled_ about the baby. In fact, I've never been happier." He gave her a small smile when she finally looked up at him. "I was just thinking that the happiest days of my life all involve you in some way."

He could still see the wary look in her eyes, and pain behind the tears that still threatened to fall. He had to make her understand what he had been thinking. Leading her to the chair, he had just recently abandoned, he helped her sit down before trying to explain.

Squatting down in front of her, he took her hand and placed a kiss on her fingers right next to her wedding band. Reaching up with his other hand he pushed her hair behind her ear. "I once thought the day you agreed to marry me was the happiest day of my life, but that was nothing, and I mean _nothing_, compared to the day we got married." Running his thumb across her wedding rings as he watched her face, he prayed she understood. "That day I felt like everything I ever wanted had finally been given to me. That if you loved me, enough to marry me, perhaps my life was worth something."

"Draco," she started, but he placed his finger on her lips to silence her.

"_Let_ me finish, okay?" When she agreed, he continued, "Even the very worst day of my life was made better because of you. I killed my own father, Ginny. I hated him for what he had done to me, to my mother, to you and I hated that he put me in that position. I felt worthless, my own father couldn't love me, but when I came through those doors in the great hall, you were there waiting for me. Still loving me." Choking up he bowed his head and cleared his throat. "When I was little, I worshipped the ground my father walked on and even after I knew what a bastard he was, I still felt guilty that he died by my hand, but I wasn't sorry, because I knew that you were safe. Despite his threats, he could no longer hurt you and you didn't think me a monster."

He raised his head when he heard her strangled whimper. Raising her hand to cup his cheek, she whispered, "Draco, I could never…."

"Ssh, I know." He turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand. "But when you married me, even after I killed my own father, I'd never felt more blessed."

"Until today." He released her hand and dropped to his knees then stared at the hand he gently placed on her still flat abdomen. "When I saw that jumper I was so shocked. I was scared to believe it was true." Looking up at her, his eyes were turning a darker grayish-blue color. "For just a moment I was scared. Scared our baby would grow up to hate me, like I hated my father." Looking at Ginny he repeated the silent vow he made to their baby, "Ginny, I swear this baby will always know how much I love him. How proud I am to be his father."

Ginny just smiled and raised her eyebrow. "His?"

The corners of Draco's lips turned up. "Definitely his."

"We'll just have to wait and see then. Won't we, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco knew he didn't care. Boy or girl it didn't matter. This was their child, their family. He found he couldn't wait to meet its newest member. He was at a loss to explain how much this meant to him, how happy he was. Words seemed inadequate.

"Next to our wedding day this is the happiest day of my life. I love you so much. Thank you." He wrapped his arms around her hips and buried his face in her lap.

She could feel him placing kisses on her stomach. "I love you too, Draco Malfoy, so very, very much." She bent down, over him, and placed a kiss on his head.

Sitting back up she ran her fingers through his hair, as she listened to him talk nonsense to her tummy. After a few minutes he rested his chin on her legs and looked up at her, smiling. Rising from her lap, he leaned forward and gave her a soft lingering kiss.

After slowly pulling away, he stood up and held out his hand to her. When she put her hand in his, he helped her stand. Pulling her into his arms once again. "I love you!"

"I love you too."

With a lecherous grin on his face he asked, "So does this mean I get to unwrap my other gift now?"

Giving him a wide-eyed innocent look she replied, "And what gift would you be referring to, Mr. Malfoy?"

With his lips hovering just above hers he growled, "You, Mrs. Malfoy." Instead of kissing her though, he bent down and swept her up in his arms, carrying her into their bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot on his way to the bed.

br> /br>

Draco stood Ginny up beside the bed. Cupping her face in both hands he angled her head and captured her lips in a gentle, but arousing kiss. He felt her sigh as he nibbled on her bottom lip, begging entrance to her warm mouth and when her mouth slipped open, he immediately deepened the kiss. Their tongues tasting and teasing one another.

Sliding his hands down her neck to her shoulders, he slipped her dressing gown down, running his hands down her arms. When the silky fabric fell away he brought one hand back up to her neck, threading his fingers in her hair and caressing her cheek with his thumb. Resting his other hand on her hip for a moment before sliding it to the top of her bum, Draco held her still while gently grinding his growing erection against her. He groaned into her mouth when she rubbed herself more firmly against him.

Draco felt her tugging at his shirt, pulling it out of his pants. He felt her cool hand against his neck, her fingers playing with his hair and when he felt her other hand touch the skin beneath his shirt, he groaned again.

He wanted to take this slow tonight, to worship her, to let her know just how much he loved her, how grateful he was that she was his and that she was having his baby. But her tongue stroking his, her body pressed into his and her hands touching him was igniting a fire within him that threatened to consume all.

He slowly he pulled away from her mouth and slid his lips down her neck, nipping and soothing until he reached that sweet spot, where her neck and shoulder met. He couldn't get enough of her sweet taste, her scent like vanilla, her touch sending shivers through his body.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he realized she had said something. Not willing to release her he murmured, "Hmmm…"

"Draco, are you listening?" She gasped as his lips moved to the other side of her neck.

"Sorry, love," he breathed against her neck, "What did you say?"

"Ahh," she groaned when he made his way up to nibble on her ear. "A-Are you truly ha-happy?" He released her ear when he heard her question. "About the baby, I mean."

Taking a deep breath to try and calm his racing blood, he lifted her chin. "Gods yes." His large hand, once again, cupping the side of her face. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Just when I think I'm the luckiest man alive." His lips slid from her forehead to place a kiss on her eyelid. "Because you love me..." He moved to kiss her other eye. "You go and give me the greatest gift..." He slid his lips down her nose and placed a kiss on the tip. "A woman can give a man," he muttered, kissing the corner of her mouth. "Thank you." His lips brushed across hers to kiss the other side of her mouth. "I love you." He placed a soft kiss on her mouth. "I need you." He touched her slightly parted lips with his tongue.

"Oh Draco," she sighed. He covered her open mouth with his and began exploring her mouth.

Ginny melted into his arms when his mouth finally captured hers again, his tongue pressing deep in her mouth, stroking hers. Need erupted in her. She needed him to never stop kissing her. She needed to feel his skin, but most of all she needed him inside her, filling her, loving her.

Her fingers flew over his chest, undoing the buttons of his shirt before pushing it off of his shoulders to the floor. She felt his hands everywhere, running over her silk covered body in light teasing touches.

Breaking the kiss, she panted for air, his lips continued down the side of her neck and back up. "Draco, I think it's time you unwrapped your other present."

And that's just what he did, as before he took his time, slowly working her nightgown up and off her body. Using his hands and his mouth to slowly drive her toward the edge of sanity.

By the time he slipped the nightgown over her head she had already undone his trousers and pushed them down his legs, along with his boxers. Quickly ridding himself of his shoes and socks he kicked away his pants and shorts before maneuvering her onto their bed.

He settled himself between her legs and slid his arms under her body grabbing her shoulders. Resting his weight on his elbows, he kissed her slowly pulling away slightly, each time she tried to deepen their union.

He could feel her heat and how ready she was, but he wanted to explore and worship her body. To bring her to the edge, before he buried himself in her. He gave her one last teasing kiss before plunging his tongue into her waiting mouth.

Pulling away he groaned and buried his face in her neck. He could feel her wriggling beneath him, her juices coating his aching cock. _'Not yet,'_ he chanted in his head as he began nipping and soothing her neck, slowly sliding down as he moved to her collar bones.

She swore under her breath as he pulled away from her and moved his lips further down her body. His hands moved from her shoulders and his fingers stroked her sides. Her back arched when he ran his tongue over her sensitized nipple. A shudder ran through her body when he latched on and worried the tender flesh with his teeth and tongue.

She couldn't stop her groan when he brought his hand up to tease her other breast. They had been sensitive, to the point of pain, whenever she had bumped them the last couple of weeks, but at his touch waves of pleasure sailed through her body.

Her breath hitched in her throat his mouth trailed across to her other breast. Draco shifted his weight to enable him to caress the one his mouth just left with his hand. Desire pooling in her belly, she ached to have him inside her. Tightening her legs around his waist she tried to bring him back up to her.

"Draco, _please_!"

At her whispered plea he raised his head and looked up at her. He could feel her shallow breathes against his chest and her wetness against his stomach, but it was the desire in her eyes that was his undoing.

Her cool hands came up to frame his face as he stared at her. "Please, Draco. Love me."

Rising up on his knees, he grabbed her hands, entwining his fingers with hers, he pinned them to the pillow on each side of her head.

Leaning down as if to kiss her, his lips almost touching hers he whispered, "Always." Then he brushed his lips across hers. Deepening the kiss when her mouth opened under his. Their tongues met and danced, stirring their blood.

He groaned when her hands slipped from his and her nails ran gently down his chest all the way to his belly button. One hand stayed, her fingers weaving through the hair that started there and trailed downwards. While her other hand lightly brushed over his head and shaft, before cupping his testicles and tickling him briefly then closing around his shaft. Her fingers exerted no pressure as her thumb ran up the thick vein and across the slit of his sensitive head.

His nostrils flared as he broke the kiss and he sucked in much needed oxygen. Unable to hold back any longer he raised himself above her. Still on his knees, he pulled her hips onto his thighs and slowly pressed himself into her, until he was completely buried within her.

Throwing his head back he let out a sigh of pleasure and pain. Her warmth surrounded him, while her tight muscles gripped him and pulled him in. Adjusting his hips he slowly pulled out of her before pressing in again. Determined to see to her pleasure before succumbing to his own, driving, need.

Looking at her face he saw her eyes staring. His eyes followed to where she was looking and he nearly came right then. She was watching where they were joined as he pulled out and then slid back into her.

It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. The emotions playing across her face as she watched him disappear inside her body were unbelievable. He could feel her muscles begin to spasm around him and her juices eased his way through her tightening muscles. She moaned his name. Her back arched and her head tossed from side to side as her orgasm flowed over her. Her nails dug into his thighs where her hands gripped him.

Watching her and hearing his name on her lips shredded the last of his control. He pushed her hips down to the mattress as he picked up his rhythm. Resting his weight on his elbows once again, he tortured first one nipple then the other, moving back and forth, with wet kisses in between.

She continued to whisper his name between broken moans and sighs, her hips rising up to meet his ever increasing pace. He could feel her hands on his hips trying to keep him close. Her name came in a groan, when he felt her nails sink into his skin.

Feeling the familiar tingle at the base of his spine he knew he was about to loose control. He buried his face in her neck and bit down on her throbbing pulse, sucking her skin into his mouth and running his tongue over it before releasing it once again.

Desperate to feel her implode around him again he nuzzled her ear and whispered, "Come for me again, love."

Within seconds he felt her muscles begin to milk his weeping shaft and he let go the last of his control as he released himself into her. Pushing further as each pulse of his seed burst from him while her muscles clamped around him.

With each other's names on their lips, they both called out their completion and collapsed in exhaustion. Draco buried his face in her neck once again, while trying to keep from resting his entire weight on her. He was not willing to leave her warmth just yet.

Ginny ran her fingers through his hair and her nails trailed lightly over his back as she tried to regain her breath, not minding his weight in the least. Knowing that he wouldn't hurt her or the baby, she held him close, lost in his warmth and surrounded by his smell.

Draco raised his head and looked into his wife's eyes. A wicked grin spread across his face when he saw the sated look on hers. Pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss, he couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips when he heard her satisfied sigh.

He kissed her once again as he pulled out of her, knowing that she always hated when he left her body. He broke the kiss as he rolled onto his back and tucked her into his side holding her close to him.

He couldn't help the feeling of arrogance that filled him, knowing he was the only man to ever put that look on his wife's face. She did often accuse him of being an arrogant bastard and he supposed it was true. But there were some things that a man couldn't help feeling pride in, his choice of wife was one of them and now a child, their child, proof of their love. A new start for both the Black and Malfoy names.

Snuggling in closer to him, she placed a kiss on his chest and couldn't stop the smile that crept across her lips. She could practically hear the wheels turning in his head. She ran her fingers through the hairs just below his belly button and smirked when she heard his breath hitch.

"Your being smug again, Malfoy," she drawled before lifting her head to look at him. "But I love you anyway."

Laughter danced in his eyes as he turned on his side and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her. "You're right, I am and I love you too."

Tucking her head under his chin he mockingly growled, "Now go to sleep woman, you wore me out."

Smiling she didn't answer, but pressed a kiss to his chest and with a silent prayer she hoped Jade had fared as well with Blaise, as she did with Draco. Those were her last thoughts as the feel of Draco's warm hands running over her skin sent her off to sleep.

br> /br>

_A/N: Once again I have to thank dracademented for letting me use her OC's from her story 'Unexpected' and for being a great support. She goes through rough drafts and puts up with my abysmal spelling, grammar etc. Also, for helping with plot lines………good to have you back my dear._

_I also have to thank dragonsangel68 for additional beta work. Maybe one day she will break me of my habit of run on sentences…….there's always hope._

_Last, thank you to everyone who has read my story and enjoyed it. For those of you have reviewed I thank you for taking the time to let me know what you think. Your kind words always make my day…….thank you!_

_Chapter seven is in progress but due to draca's and my schedules clashing completely it will take some time but I am hoping that the wait for the next chapter will be much shorter crossing fingers. _

_TTFN_

_Kelly_


End file.
